Dark Cloud : Novelized
by Superjay45
Summary: The game, Dark Cloud novelized with some liberties.
1. Prologue

**DARK CLOUD  
**

**Prologue**  
_A book was found in some old ruins. All the scholars who decoded it puzzled over the mystery of the book. A world with two moons illuminating the sky…The many dazzling adventures of a young boy…But whether or not this is a true story…Do you believe the story woven in the book? Maybe it was a fantasy that existed only the boy's heart…Let me tell you this story. _  
_This ancient book tells of, _

_A magical… _

_And magnificent… _

_Fairy tale..._

* * *

**DARK SHRINE**

A dark alluring chant echoed throughout the halls of the 'Dark Shrine'. Bizarre looking creatures with animal skulls wearing what looked to be ceremonial attire danced and chanted in front of a large urn with purple flames surrounding it. They had all obviously done this before many years ago. They all looked to be male except one female creature dancing in front of them. Not to far from the humanoid creatures black boots clacked on the stone cold floor. His name was Flagg Gilgister. He wore a military looking uniform and had a broad brown handle bar moustache. Next to him was his large assistant he seemed to be wearing a similar outfit to the creatures dancing.

"You've gathered quite a few of them," Flagg said to his assistant.

"Look at them, their dance of blood. Mixing the blood of witches with that of Humans is the key to breaking the seal. However I do have some problems," the assistant clasped his hands together with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Problems?" Flagg said with even more annoyance in his voice.

"In order to procure good material, you must have adequate-" Also not too far was a man wearing black attire with silver hair, he hid behind a column. He side stepped a little and glanced at the walking individuals.

"I see I'll pay you extra that should solve the problems."

"Yes sir, thank you."

The man behind the column ran to the next one. Flagg and the assistant finally stopped walking and faced towards the dancers

"So when will it happen?"

"Very soon sir, let us enjoy the ceremony, until it is time." They stood still waiting, as the dancers kept at their chants and steps. As the rhythm became faster a mist started appearing above the large urn.

"Flag, sir do you know the legend of the Dark Genie sealed in the urn?"

"Of course, how much money do you think I put into acquiring this urn?" Flagg looked on what a stupid question he thought. "I've been waiting for this for years! And now the legendary power will be mine."

"Six hundred years ago, the Genie of darkness appeared in the East, and with its evil power the world was burnt away. What do you intend to do with such freighting power in your hands?"

"You'll see…" He said with a grin. Finally the purple mist above the urn turned into a flame, the floor rumbled as the power was being brought out. "It's finally time…" Flagg stepped forward without hesitation. The power, the Dark Genie rose from the urn and landed on the floor feet first. Flagg's first impressions were "what the hell?" The Dark Genie was large in more ways than one; he had the look of a dimwit. His mouth opened and let out a roar.

"What this is the Genie? The Dark Genie?"

"Well it's quite different than I had imagined," They both looked up in awe and confusion and even the man hiding from the crowds was perplexed and whispered to himself

"The ancient Dark Genie? This is it?" The man behind the column spoke out loud on accident.

The Dark Genie looked down at the men who summoned him and astonishingly said something

"Hey! Who are you guys?"They both looked at each other paused until Flagg stepped forward and looked up the Dark Genie.

"Welcome back. Genie of darkness I broke the seal and released you. Therefore I am your master."

"Oh is that right? Fine whatever…" Flagg was little surprised, the Genie sounded so nonchalant about this whole thing. Something hit the Genie; he hadn't eaten in over six hundred years. He was eager to eat. The Genie growled and said

"That's right I haven't eaten in six hundred years! Darn I need something to eat now!" The Genie turned his heads to both sides and looked down again to focus on Flagg's assistant. He pointed to him and yelled "Got you!" The assistant was scared out of his mind; he stepped back and widened his eyes

"Huh?" As he flailed to the ground the Dark Genie grabbed hold of him, Flagg just stood their in shock. "WHAA STOP HELP!" The Dark Genie dropped his victim into his mouth and swallowed him whole. Flagg just put his hands back and looked up

"Delicious…" was all he said.

**NORUNE VILLAGE**

Meanwhile in the western village of Norune a party of their own was going on, a much lighter and happier party built on annual cultural traditions rather than evil conquest. It was night time yet children still ran about, one in particular was named Paige, she ran to her best friend's house, Toan, the two had grown up as child-hood friends. Toan sat at the dinner table, where his mother and he were enjoying their late dinner. In came Paige.

"Hi, how are you today?" Before Toan or Renee could answer the question Paige blurted out "Toan it's already started! Come on lets go." Toan was a young boy no older than fifteen; he was soft spoken, quiet and brave. He wore an orange poncho, and rather large gloves. This was the pride of Norune Village.

"I told you should've hurried up."His mother, Renee scolded him.

"C'mon we're late; I'm a staff member this year so I have to go sorry…" She closed the door and ran off; Toan loving this annual tradition grabbed his bowl and downed it all. He was as eager as the next boy in town to go out and play. Toan grabbed his favorite green hat and ran off with all the others. Out in the village of Norune, village cultured music played, and a dance of their own with all the village's residents danced around a large fire, everyone. There was Macho and Komacho, they're brothers that obsess over fighting and exercising, one was short and somewhat chubby and the other was large and toned, ironically enough the shorter one was the big brother. Claude, the town's lazy fat guy, despite this he is a very nice man. The odd gaffer, was the town's merchant, he wore a large hat that covered his eyes. Pike was a fisher and Paige's father. The old Hag, she did fortunes for the villagers, genuine or not she was a nice old woman. Laura, mother to Gina, a little girl and a good friend to Toan. Alnet, was a great dancer, Carl is Alnet's little brother, a bright young boy, kind of a brat… who was also good friends with Toan. Toan looked on to the ceremonial dance and smiled. Little did the village of Norune know, there was an evil force peering at them in the dark sky in front of the two moons. It was the Dark Genie and Flagg in his hand. Flagg looked down at Norune and jeered at the Western civilization he hated so much.

"Look at the insects squirm about. Start there."He chuckled and gave the Genie a hand motion. Just as quickly as he commanded The Dark Genie fired a bolt of energy from his finger, and even went so far as to shoot from all of his limbs. The Dark Genie twirled in the sky and let out multiple bolts of purple energy to the village of Norune. He roared to his power. Toan looked around him, before he knew it his entire village was burning in a lake of fire with screams echoing everywhere. He turned his head to see Paige lying under a windmill that was about to collapse on her.  
"Toan!" She screamed for his help. Toan ran as fast as his legs would let him. He had little time left so he dived to try and save her. Light appeared all around him, what had happened? Where was he? Was Paige alright? Suddenly it all went black…Toan was lying on an illuminated floor, he didn't know if he was alive or not.

"Hi there," Toan heard in the back of his mind. "Can you hear me?" Toan remained silent and still not knowing what the hell was talking to him. "Wake up!" the voice yelled, finally Toan pushed himself off the ground, he really didn't know what was going on, only the ground was visible all else was black. Then Toan realized that the voice was right in front of him, belonging to a small old man with a strange outfit. He also held a staff about the same height as him there was a blue orb at the top of the staff.

"Ah-hem. I am the Fairy King…" The voice was small and but also had the voice of a joking old man. Toan would have laughed at such a title if it had been a happier time; he remembered that he had witnessed his town was being bombarded by something…hours ago? "I am the entity that unites all the nature's spirits. Listen well young boy something terrible has happened." Toan looked down at the illuminating green floor; he tried saving his tears for later so as not to show them to this weird old 'Fairy King'. "Men blinded by greed have revived the "Dark Genie". This Dark Genie is terribly powerful. Its power is so great that it could destroy the entire world. You saw it…Your own village being destroyed right before your eyes. Not just your village in a flash, many villages and towns were destroyed…In one night half the world was annihilated." Toan looked back up the Fairy King and gasped, now he could remember attempting to save Paige, he closed his eyes in grieve. "It must be the men from the East, which performed the resurrection story." Toan really had no idea what this man was blabbering about, all he could think about was his friends and family being wiped out in a wink of an eye. "Probably thinking to use its black demon power for war, without realizing how frightening it is…It is darkness…Pure darkness itself. Long ago this so-called "Dark Genie" almost destroyed the entire world. Its malevolence is that great. The bad thing is that it has the same type of magical power as us, spirits." A fairy spirit king? Black demon power? Now Toan was angry, didn't this man know what he had been through all he wanted was to be left alone. Toan didn't care about this Dark Genie, he sounded to powerful and great to even come close to beating. Toan just wanted to die.  
"Unfortunately we aren't as powerful enough to destroy it…Young man…I see that you have a strong will that could withstand the evil power." Toan was now very angry, now this fairy king was ordering him to basically save the world. "And also a clear, kind heart." Toan was about the give the old man a run for his money but out of the kindness in his heart he stopped himself. "You might be able to fight against the darkness it generates. I decided to stake our fate on you. Let me bless you with power,"

Suddenly the Fairy kind waved his staff, a flow of energy came right at Toan but landed on his glove. Toan looked at his left hand it see a blue gem, just like the one on the staff had been placed on his own hand. "There, surprised? That's called "Atlamillia"; it's a stone with a magical power." Toan still kept his eye on the blue gem now attached to his glove. "Oh, don't look that way, boy. I'll explain now. It might get to bright for your eyes for a moment." the Fairy King gestured his hands up and they both teleported.

Now in front of Toan was nothingness, well there was the bare grass and dirt floor to the area it was Norune Village, He had just seen his village burn to the ground yet everything had disappeared not even debris from the previous night. How peculiar Toan thought. How could all this be possible, the whole idea of a "Dark Genie" was insane and who ever made up the title "Fairy King" should be fed to the wolves. While Toan was thinking about how crazy this all was The Fairy King himself spoke "Do you know where this is? This is no simple empty lot. This was your village. But do not lose heart. As long as you have the stone, you can return it to its original form." What the hell? What was this guy talking about now? Toan looked back at his left hand in confusion. "You see, just before the village was destroyed by that Genie, I saved the buildings and people by sealing them into spheres called "Atla". It seems those Atla were scattered all around by its tremendous magic power. They were probably blown to different places around the world." Toan's eyes widened, there was hope yet for his people, but how was he supposed to save them? "It probably thinks everything is destroyed. You must restore the world before it realizes what happened. Absorb that which I sealed in Atla, using that Atlamillia, and bring them back. Then you will be able to restore the world to its original form. You may even be able to create the world even better than before." Toan looked back at the Atlamillia, could this little stone save the world? "Hmm, you don't understand what I'm saying…Well I'll teach you later once you acquire the Atla." Toan rubbed his green turban; this was sure a hefty responsibility for a boy his age. "So long."

The Fairy King became a gleam of light and went to the sky. Toan looked to the ground, two butterflies…They inspired him, Toan crouched and tried reaching for them, but they flew to the air, illuminating, always illuminating. Toan looked to the sky; he was mystified and felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders…

_"Toan can you hear them? You should be able to hear them. Voices of the wind…Voices of the trees, Voices of the animals…And the voices of Earth. They are all calling for your help. Now Toan let your journey begin."_


	2. The Village Chief and the Cave

**NORUNE VILLAGE**

Toan was clearly not ready for these challenges, but his overwhelming need and desire to see his people and his culture again encouraged him. He looked around the village and finally realized that the village chief's house was still intact. How remarkable, he thought, the Dark Genie must have fired a dozen bolts at them. But then again maybe the Fairy King had something to do with the fact that the chief's house was still alright. Perhaps it started as that Atla? To get started on his journey Toan ran up the wooden stairs to the chief's house, it was the same as ever, not a hint of decay was on his house, the house was modeled on the chief's submarine ship; in fact the chief used his submarine to create the house. The house looked like it literally crashed into the land just like before…Toan opened the iron door, the house looked as it did before last night, the chief sat on his chair looking at the ground, Toan approached him and the chief's eyes glittered, he yelled in joy

"Toan you are alive!" The chief had a yellow snow cap and a full grey beard. And he constantly had a pipe in his mouth. "Seems like we're the only ones in the village that survived." Toan was about to tell him about the "Atla" but he had no idea how to explain it. "We never dreamt such a horrible thing could happen…Can you believe this, Toan? What am I supposed to do now?" Toan never knew that his village chief complained like this, he thought of him as strong and rational. Toan nodded his head to the ground in disappointment that his own chief could be so helpless. The village chief's eyes glittered again "Maybe we could get help from our village guardian, Dran!" Now Toan knew he was out of luck with this guy, nobody not even children believed the village guardian existed. Dran had allegedly been seen a few hundred years ago. If anything he was the village's mascot. But Toan was about to believe in anything especially after that "Fairy King" encounter. "Toan, I have a favor to ask. Go to the Divine Beast Cave and see if you can find him!" The Divine Beast Cave? Nobody went in there, unless they had a death wish. "Here this is the Cave key." Toan really had no idea, but if he could find Atla in the Divine Beast Cave, it was one more step to recovering Norune Village. "Here, Toan I got some things you may need if you're going to survive in there, good luck."

The conversation between them was brief, a little too brief. The chief wanted Toan to find Dran, the village's guardian that has never shown his face to anyone today. And besides, if Dran had been seen a hundred years ago, he'd surely be dead. Toan left the Village chief's house and looked in his bag; the chief had given him a loaf of bread and some medicine. Although these items would help, there was nothing in the bag that could possibly defend him from whatever he may encounter in the Divine Beast Cave. Toan ventured through the empty lot that was his village, it was very surreal to see nothing at all in his beloved town. Toan kicked the dirt in below him, he walked towards where his houses use to stand and looked at the grass, nothing there…except a shiny object in the middle of where his house once stood.

It was a small dagger! Toan remembered he concealed this weapon under his bed; long ago his father gave him this dagger. It was supposed to mean he was man of the house, the dagger, the weapon, was a symbol of manhood, even though he was only 3 at the time his father gave him this…Why was it here? Nothing else was…But then again why was the Mayor's house still there? Toan touched the end of the blade; it was sharper than he first anticipated. Toan ran to the entrance to the Divine Beast Cave. He had always wanted to enter this cave, but never had he ever believed would it happen. Everyone around him in town kept themselves a far distance from the cave, with the exception to the macho brothers that of course loved fighting anything that appeared outside the cave. Toan pulled out the key, the cave door, opened, the sound of rocks sliding against each other filled his ears, and it wasn't an attractive sound. Toan took a long deep breath and shut his eyes, what was he getting himself into? He thought as he took his first step towards the entrance to the "Divine Beast Cave". Although Toan was brave he often doubted his own abilities. Toan took a few more steps, eyes still closed; suddenly the door behind him slowly closed by them self. Toan's eyes darted open and turned around. Why me? Thought Toan. Toan looked at the walls, torches ablaze lit the way, Toan brain said NO, but his heart cried YES. Could Toan actually pull this off? Toan shook his head violently and on his impulses he ran down the stairs screaming, it gave him false courage, he was going to save Norune Village, no matter what he thought.

**DIVINE BEAST CAVE**

Toan descended down the stairs to the first floor of the cave, he was surprised to see none other then the Fairy King.

"This is for real this time Toan, first conquer this wretched cave and find Dran's Lair that is your first goal." What the hell now the Fairy King was talking about Dran, Toan doubted the Fairy King's wisdom. "The spheres Atla, where I protected and sealed the fragments of the world, if you see an Atla do not hesitate to touch it. You can absorb the contents of an Atla into Atlamillia by touching it. Once you return to the surface, you will be able to reassemble the fragments of the world. Toan show me your real abilities and conquer this cave." Finally he disappeared with the flash of light once again. Toan would have had a mental break down earlier but now this was getting too crazy even for that. In the distance Toan could hear the screech of a bat; he pulled out his dagger readied for anything he may have to battle. He was afraid, but he had to stay strong, for the entire world was counting on him.

There were torches everywhere illuminating the halls as if someone had been here before, more likely an entire brigade of people traveled here. He easily slashed down the bat, but a couple more bats came after him, not being aware, Toan was bitten by the bat on his shoulder. Toan yelled and took out the other bat. Toan felt sick, he felt his health deteriorating rapidly. Toan pulled his medicine drink from his bag, and applied it to the bite marls and drank a swig of the medicine, it helped him instantly. Toan learned to keep his distance from the bats, they were venomous. Walking alone the halls he encountered his first Atla. Toan was eager to uncover it. Before he could think of how the Atla felt it opened abruptly and light came from it and quickly entered his Atlamillia. A glance of what it was appeared in his mind. An image of a lamp…Toan was furious and yelled in the caves to himself. If this was the idea of a joke, it was in bad taste. He wanted to recover the world to the way it was and the Fairy King actually though saving the lamps was a big deal? Toan pressed further hoping he's never see a lamp again in his life. Toan came across two more Atlas and opened them; he ignored what they were and decided he'd see them once he left the cave. After another bat encounter Toan came across something he never thought possible a walking skeleton wielding a shield and sword surely if something like this existed than the Fairy King must be right. The duel with the skeleton soldier was easier than Toan expected, just a few slashes of his dagger brought him down maybe because the skeleton forgot how to use his shield. After a few battles with the beasts of the cave, an object fell from one of the skeletons, a crest of some sort, Toan picked it up, and it resembled a demon head, except the head had a green jewel in the middle of it. Toan came across a door that wasn't the one he had cam in, and in middle of the door, it had an indignation where it looked like the crest Toan had just picked up. And sure enough when Toan fitted it in there the door arose. Toan wanted to see what exactly he could do with his found Atla.


	3. The Macho Brothers

**NORUNE VILLAGE**

Toan went back to the entrance of the cave and once again looked over his empty village. Toan had no idea how this Atlamillia worked so out of gamble he touched it. Blackness surrounded him, in front of him were 8 spheres that illuminated in the darkness, one of them was that dumb lamp, another resembled Macho. Toan started by grabbing Macho's house, or what he assumed was Macho's house. He was not physically holding Macho's house; it felt like he was some sort of God. Below him was Norune Village. He placed Macho's house next to the cave, like it had been before. Next he gave the village trees. A river and all that he could place. He was happy that his town could be saved, he was overjoyed. Toan touched his Atlamillia again and reappeared on ground level. He ran up the Macho's house and barged in to see none other than Macho.

"Toan? How? Where? Wha?" When Macho got over the surprise that he was alive he started to speak rationally "I missed you man, your smile brightens my day!" Macho bear hugged Toan and squeezed him as hard as he could. His muscles pressed against Toan's twig like body, it wasn't a good feeling at all. Toan just squirmed and sighed in relief that Macho was still the same Macho he had known before. Macho's rationality quickly turned into sobs and then he started bawling like a girl. Maybe Macho was a little less like himself but he was there, but there wasn't time to psychologically asses Macho, there was time to get every body else back however.

**DIVINE BEAST CAVE**

Toan ran to the second floor, or rather negative second floor, and scanned his surroundings. The first thing that appeared in the cave was a domestic house cat. Toan was shocked to see such a cute creature in such scary depths. The cat stopped right in its tracks and gazed at Toan for just a moment, looking as surprised to see a human in the caves as Toan was surprised to see a cat in the caves. It continued to run off in another direction. This cave was getting weirder by the second, Toan made his way forward seeing bats and skeleton soldiers like normal, but this floor he saw something even weirder. A dark flat figure with what looked like bat wings. Toan's first instinct was as follows: AVOID BLACK THINGS. But before Toan could even start avoiding the figure it charged full speed at Toan with his fist spinning like a drill, Toan dodged it and gave him a face full of dagger. It was a physical organism, it could die…But it appeared to look like something out of this world, something beyond life, that's what Toan didn't understand. It wasn't dead pre se but a living spirit, if that made sense. Toan was quenched due to the heat emitting from the torches on the walls. He pulled out a small bottle of water, the one he received from the chief. Toan's dagger was wearing thinner and thinner as he killed more and more beasts. Luckily he came across a large chest; it held a shamshir, much longer and stronger than what he was fighting with so he started using it so as to take out stronger enemies.

As Toan reached the third floor he began to wonder how the Fairy King couldn't control where exactly the Atla landed. And why did all of the Atla have to appear in the Divine Beast Cave it pissed him off. Sure enough he came face to face with the Fairy King once again on this floor.

"It's me again, surprised?" Toan just rolled his eyes "Don't give me that look now pay attention. You see the weapon you're wielding?" Toan nodded, it was his new shamshir. "You are not using it to its full potential; you see there are five attributes a weapon can use, fire, ice, thunder, wind and holy. Many monsters have a certain weakness. You can get your sword to use one of the attributes by giving it an attribute stone."

Toan was officially lost, what the hell were attribute stones? The Fairy King disappeared and Toan went on his way to find the Atla. Toan came across two new beasts on this floor, a statue that resembled a dog and walking humanoid statue. Macho had warned him of both, and said tougher weapons were needed to bring them down quicker. He approached the Human statue and swung multiple times with his shamshir. Only to be pounded by the golem's rock axe. Toan went several feet backwards, he was hurt badly, Toan went back to the statue and swiped at him once, and stepped back, when the statue threw his axe to the ground, this gave Toan the opportunity to swipe at him once more taking him down and breaking him apart. He limped the rest of the way recovering the remaining Atla and escaping the dungeon.

**NORUNE VILLAGE**

Toan lied in Macho's house with Macho and Komacho attending to him. Toan had a large wound on his leg that needed help fast, and since there was no medicine man in the village, Toan got help from the muscle brothers, not that they had many tools to work with.

"Eh, I hope this works…" Macho was searching through the drawers finding a light cloth.

"Those golem things are tough, just goes to show ya you need to start lifting."Komacho said to Toan, not only were the two muscle brothers obsessed with fighting they lifted weights every minute they could. Macho went to Toan who was lying on their bed and wrapped the cloth around the wound on his leg. The Atla was all Toan could think about, he wanted to use the Atla he had acquired in the caves. But he also needed rest; it was a long day, way too long.

Toan was welcomed to sleep at the Muscle brother's house for the night seeing as Toan's house was still not recovered, and the chief really freaked him out. Besides the muscle brother's small house was cozy much like his house... He thought about his house, his live stock and his mother, he prayed they were all in the Atla. Toan sighed…Why me? He thought to himself, was he truly the only "good hearted" person in the world? That was impossible. There were so many people in the world…As much as Toan wanted to accept his responsibility he always found ways to be angry at the Fairy King, or who ever chose him to save the Earth. He almost wished that he had been stored in Atla, The muscle brothers would have had a much easier time getting around in that cave, they've been down there multiple times, why not them? They were stronger than he was…weren't they? Heck wasn't everybody in the village somewhat more fit to save the Earth than him? Toan went to bed asking questions, it was the worst way to sleep. He didn't want to go back…

**DIVINE BEAST CAVE**

Despite not wanting to go back, he did go back, descending to floor six he saw the same cat, with the bell on its neck…and once again it ran off into no where, what a strange cat, hanging in the cave full of beasts. Toan fought and fought and uncovered and uncovered. Toan was finally finding those attribute stones in these lower levels, but then the problem came, how the hell did you apply them? Toan's first impression was to smash the stone on to the blade of the sword…It kind of worked surprisingly! Instead of the sword just making a normal sound when it hit a beast it made an electrical noise, Toan had applied the thunder stone. This made his weapon stronger, every time he applied a stone to a weapon, but by this time, his shamshir's power was waning due to all the use, it was breaking down, he would have to repair it, but he didn't have the necessary Atla to do so. He needed the odd gaffer, he would sell repair powder. Applying repair powder helped stone and metallic objects heal and regain their durability. As Toan was opening one of the many treasure chests in a room, much to his surprise the chest grew fangs, arms, and eyes. It freaked him out; the first thing he did was slash his sword at it. But the chest just closed himself to guard from the hits, hurting the Shamshir greatly, this chest put up somewhat more abuse than the average beast, Toan was afraid this would become a normality soon.


	4. The Man in Black

**NORUNE VILLAGE**

Toan went back to his village and brought up the Atla. He saw his house…He immediately put it on the ground and entered his house. It was just like the night…Except no mom to care for him. He walked to his room, there was his bed, his extra poncho and turban…everything was there, he had his livestock but still no mom. A lot of people were still missing from Norune Village; Toan had become more and more alarmed that he couldn't find certain people, like Paige and his mother, Renee. He lied on his bed and rested for tomorrow, he had to find them all, and he wouldn't forgive himself if he couldn't.

**DIVINE BEAST CAVE **

Toan made his way to the 8th floor, it was smaller than he expected, the atmosphere was…Toan then noticed a man; he had shoulder length silver hair, a small black outfit being held together with a red jewel in the middle. He turned around with a smirk on his face. This man gave the Divine Beast Cave a much more evil atmosphere. The darkness radiating from the man was spreading throughout the cave like the plague.

"Well done on making it here. I had a good look at your ability. Or maybe it was that stone of your left hand?" Toan gave the man a hostile look, how dare him, Toan thought. This blue stone was nothing more than a simple object it helped him in no way…Or so he would like to believe. "No doubt, that is the legendary Atlamillia a treasure from the Gods that only the worthy can possess. Hard to believe you're worthy of it. But that is not the issue" Wan this guy trying to imply he wasn't worthy? "Would you be so kind to hand it over to me?"Toan rose his arm and looked at the blue stone…It was now holding his mother…there was no way he could give it up now. Toan nodded his head sideways. The man laughed a little and said "I see...So you intend to use that stone to restore the world. A noble goal…" The man's face dropped and grew grim. "But even if you restore the world. The destruction could repeat itself. Unless of course you defeat the Dark Genie." First a Fairy King was lecturing him now this stuck up pretty boy was telling him he couldn't do this task. Toan was getting fed up. "But such a task is beyond your abilities. It being powerful enough to destroy the planet in an instant…And you nearly dying due to dehydration." How did he know? Thought Toan. "I have come to this place or rather this time for that stone. I need that stone more than you do actually…There is a great deal you don't know about that stone yet." Toan was about to call him out on his selfishness but suddenly the man started grunting and clenching his chest "Ugh!" He crouched to the floor, Toan was frightened by his grunts so he tried helping him up the man rose up from the ground, purple mist filled the air into the man's mouth. At first the man in black looked tired but he rose his head to reveal his that his personality had clearly changed.

"Heh, heh, heh…Pardon me I do ramble sometimes," his eyes went blood red, he looked maniacal. "If you won't hand it over willingly, then I have no choice," he drew his sword. "Let's see what you can do as the one supposedly entitled to the stone!" The man jumped in the air with his drawn sword Toan had barely enough time to draw his own sword. Toan dodged the attack. The mystery man swiped his sword several times until Toan preformed a somersault around him. The man kept his sword fixated on Toan, following every move. Toan lunged at the silver haired man with his sword, but he clashed swords with the man who defended himself from Toan's strike.

With this opportunity the man kicked Toan's knee and Toan fell back, losing his weapon. Toan wearily got up now drawing his fists. "Hmm…you did quite well...How about this?" He charged a purple bolt of energy in his hand. Toan looked at his side trying to find his weapon, all he saw was the cat…The cat from before, and it was trembling from the power radiating from the man's hand. Toan looked back at the energy and with the shear hope that it would work he used his Atlamillia to defend himself from the energy. It shockingly worked Toan once again flew on his back, he couldn't keep the Atlamillia up, the bolt seemed to over power even his Atlamillia. Toan looked back up to see him approaching him. The dirt on the floor rivaled with his black boots, just the sound of the boots clacking on the floor made Toan on edge; this wasn't going to end well. Toan wiped away blood that had been drawn from his mouth when the man put his sword on Toan's knee.

"You amuse me boy! You can't handle an attack as weak as that?" Toan looked straight into the man's eyes and thought what the hell are you even talking about? Why are you attacking me?

He had so many questions for this guy, but he knew he would never get answers. There were never any more answers. "You cannot be worthy of the stone." Out of the corner of his eye the man noticed the cat behind Toan, shivering. He paused and let out a stereotypical evil laugh, who actually does that? "Its not that you couldn't dodge…you simply didn't dodge…deliberately. Fine then…That's it for today. I think I now see why the fairies chose you." There are more of them? "It will be amusing to see how well you do." This was crazy, for a second it looked like he was going to kill him, but he didn't…Toan was so confused. The man walked back where he started and told Toan "If you are even thinking of defeating the Dark Genie, you won't be able to do it now…You need to get stronger." Why was this guy giving Toan advice? He didn't know Toan stopped thinking logically two days ago. "Oh I almost forgot, here's a little gift for you, see you soon." He tossed Toan a bottle. He walked away and disappeared in a blinding purple mist… Toan turned around to the cat nearby making sure it was okay, it looked up to Toan with its big yellow eyes and meowed as if it was pleased and ran off, Toan was about to yell for it to come back, he held out his hand but the cat while running suddenly turned into a sphere of Atla. Toan just stared in awe. What the hell were those fairies doing in their world?

**NORUNE VILLAGE**

Toan's last journey in the cave wore him out, he had acquired quite a bit of Atla, including that mysterious cat. He sat down in nothingness looking at the Atla, he thought to himself how crazy the world was getting, and he never knew such things existed until a few hours ago, was this all a dream? But that thought would contradict with the fact that he had been harmed, he felt everything. He sighed and finished constructing Macho's house. So Toan decided why not pay them a visit? Toan walked meekly into Macho's house and suddenly the boisterous sound of Komacho's voice echoed in Toan's ears

"Wow! Toan you've done it!" Komacho raised his arms in glee and ran to Toan. "Because of you our house is back to normal! Here have this." Macho handed Toan a stone breaker, this would help Toan's swords quite nicely against those golems. Before Toan could thank Komacho, the clacking of Macho's footsteps sounded on the bare wooden floor, he raised his voice and yelled

"Hey that's mine!" Macho crouched into a fighting stance and his tone changed drastically "Hey bro! What do ya think you're doin'?" Komacho shrugged and said

"Like I always tell you…What's yours is mine and what's mine is mine. That's how things between little brothers and big brothers should be." Macho growled and said

"I can't take this anymore bro! We're going to settle this with a battle!"

"Oh really?" Komacho said with a smirk "Ready when you are!" Macho and Komacho walked calmly to the other room. The door slammed shut and all you could hear were the sounds of punches. Toan just stood there unsure if he should leave or stay. So going with his gut he ran out so as not to anger anybody. Toan went straight back to the Atla, he saw what appeared to be Paige's house, but there was no Paige Atla, only her father, Pike. He placed Paige's house near Macho's as well as Pike. Toan went back to ground level and greeted Pike. Pike, still getting use to his surroundings was surprised to see Toan.

"Toan? Where the hell am I?" Toan couldn't really answer since Pike answered it himself. "This is Norune Village? Looks a little different…Where's Paige?" Toan looked down and sighed. "Not here? But If I'm still alive she must be too right?" Toan looked back up and nodded "Find her for me Toan; I guess you're the only one who can." Toan also placed Claude's house. But it was during the PM so he assumed Claude would be fast asleep, even in this time of crisis. Toan had other things to worry about, like his mother…Toan eagerly placed his mother near his house and quickly met her once again. Toan saw his mother from afar, she was delirious with happiness. Toan ran to her, she gasped. Toan couldn't help but acting like the child he was, he bear hugged her, she fell over and said "Toan what do you think you're doing, you'll hurt your mother!" Toan just kept on hugging never letting go.

Finally there was the stray cat… What to do with it? Toan placed the stray cat in his room, he would think what to do with it later, and he had to get back to work on the Atla!


	5. Enter Xiao

**DIVINE BEAST CAVE**

Back on the 8th floor, he gave the place a look over as he originally tried to last time, there were just a bunch of stalagmites and a river running through the cave. Toan walked towards the exit, which was obstructed by a river. Toan observed the running water, gave a deep breath and pulled off the best running jump he could, he yelled, thinking it would help his across, but his best wasn't good enough, one foot hit the edge of the other side's ground. He jolted up and fell backwards, frozen with fear. He made a large splash in the river, it was colder than anticipated, and this petrified him further. Toan screamed for help even though no one was really in the cave. Light enveloped Toan, was this the end thought Toan? What a stupid decision…Why did he even try?

_"Sis! Sis! Help me out here!" Carl called out, he had accidentally fallen in the pond near his and his sister, Alnet's house. Toan followed the pleas to the pond "Come on Toan come and help me!" Toan rubbed the back of his head nervously, Toan didn't like the looks of this…But he had to help some how. Toan jumped along in and suddenly darkness came over him, he had drifted in a sleep like state, what happened?_

_Later Pike had finally come in and saved them both, Toan was commended for his bravery; no one really knew the true story that he had just been scared to death. Instead Carl got all the back lash, Alnet would make sure Carl never forgot it, from that day on Toan had been afraid of falling. He'd never gotten over it…_

**NORUNE VILLAGE**

Toan was now outside the cave in Norune, what a stroke of luck, he thought. Thank the fairies! But before he could think about how lucky he was, Toan had an epiphany, the Atla, the bottle it all happened at one moment! The fairies were speaking to him; couldn't the Fairy King just technically speak to him? The bottle was conveniently labeled "Changing Potion". Toan thought on his instincts and decided give it a shot. Toan popped into his house to find his mother with the cat on the table.

"Oh good you're came just in time! Look!" Renee screamed in delight at the little kitten that came to the house, of course Toan placed it there, and pretended to be surprised at the cat's appearance. "A little kitty cat wandered here!" the cat meowed as soon as it got a glimpse of Toan, it lept into Toan's arms unexpectedly, Toan looked down at the cat and smiled, it really was cute, it snuggled in Toan's arms as if it already knew him. "Toan lets give this kitty a name, alright?" Toan looked down in the cat's yellow eyes and mused over the matter, maybe "Miss Kitty Princess"? Yes that would be a great name thought Toan he raised his finger and as Toan was about to give his idea for a name, Renee quickly said "Xiao! That's a good name!" Toan's finger went down and his smile went bitter sweet. Xiao? Really Mom? But then again this was the same woman that named their son "Toan". Renee looked down at the cat and spoke in a mocking baby voice "Your name is Xiao, hi Xiao!" the cat…now named Xiao responded as if it knew its own name already.

The cat was already comfortable with its surroundings, and decided that Toan's bed was now its own. Toan thought for a moment, would it be safe, or "moral" to turn this cute little thing into a mutant with this so called "Changing Potion" Toan just wanted something to happen, this cat could be of some help, if this changing potion worked the way he thought it did.

Toan snapped the cap of the "Changing Potion" and walked up the stairs to his room to find the cat relaxed on his bed. A stroke of guilt rode over him; would this hurt it in any way? Toan stopped thinking and just held out the bottle to the stray cat, the cat stretched out and fervently batted its tongue into the bottle, Toan stared at the cat disappointingly, as if it didn't work, but slowly light enveloped the cat, the light was familiar to the Fairy King, Toan motioned back to ready for whatever was going to happen. The cat rose in the air and seconds later it formed into a humanoid, but it retained its cat features although it seemed to conveniently grow clothes on it self, with a hole in her shorts for a tail, Toan's mouth agape thought, Oh my God! It's a she? Xiao examined herself closely in excitement; closely at her paws…excuse me hands. She was just as surprised as Toan was…Okay maybe less surprised.

"What…What's this?" She examined every inch of her new body "Wow I'm like totally human!" she can talk? Toan finally thought to himself. Xiao turned around to Toan and looked devotedly up to Toan "Wow how'd you do it? Master, are you a wizard?" Toan's mouth wide open couldn't believe his eyes, her voice was just so cute, and her figure remained as cute as it was a regular cat, maybe more so! Toan noticed Xiao's tail batting back and forth, this cat was definitely going to drive him insane if the cave wasn't going to. Toan shook his head finally answering Xiao's childish question "Oh well, never mind. Well anyways, Xiao wants to help master with the adventure!" Toan just stared, she was 100% devoted, and she actually referred to him as "master" it would certainly raise his ego/self esteem. But the word "master" kind of made his skin crawl, well actually her voice made his skin crawl, so annoying and cute at the same time. "Please can I? Please, please, please? Say yes, say yes!" Xiao had somehow known of Toan's "adventure" from seeing him in the cave, and he certainly did need help against some of those creatures, she didn't even have to ask, Toan nodded enthusiastically. Xiao jumped in the air with excitement ready for the challenges this "adventure" may hold.

Xiao clung to Toan lovingly and rubbed her head against his legs, purring with her claws dangerously close to his crotch. Toan rubbed his head in and tilted his head, how was he going to deal with this cat? Renee with no care in the world said "Oh, is that a new friend of yours? I haven't seen her around." Toan stood in silence still rubbing his head; this journey was starting to look more and more weirder. He was fifteen and this was not helping his urges, plus he had Paige to think about here, he didn't need a cute cat girl tagging along with him, but then again…He did.

_"Toan." _Toan's eyes shot open and looked to the sky…That was the voice of a strange old man, the Fairy King. It was now pitch black around him, Xiao and Renee were gone, and only Toan and the Fairy King stood in an abyss of a total black area. "Ha…ha it's been awhile, eh' Toan?" Toan raised his eye brow questioningly, was this any time for laughing? "Ah, you now have an ally to help you through your adventure. I need to give you some tips about allies." Toan arched his back and sighed, the Fairy King was overcomplicating the simple idea of "allies" hell wasn't everybody in Norune an ally? "When you run into situations you can't handle on your own. It's a good idea to get help from an ally!" WELL DUH! "They'll be happy to help you. But remember, you are the only one who can release the seal of Atla, So long…" The Fairy King raised his arms and disappeared; once again the Fairy King was stating the obvious and was no help at all.

Toan went to the entrance to the Divine Beast Cave, once again, but this time, he had Xiao by his side, she looked up to Toan and put on a war face.

"I'm ready for anything master!" Toan looked back at her and smiled with confidence, this was going to be a cake walk with a loyal cat following you everywhere. Toan still looking at Xiao noticed that she had a wooden sling shot in her back pocket. Not thinking he tried grabbing Xiao's slingshot merely wondering why she had it. Xiao jumped and quickly grabbed it herself "Hey what are you doing master?" Toan blushed, realizing what he was doing, he just thought a cat using a slingshot was an odd idea; wouldn't a cat just use its claws as a weapon?


	6. Paige and Toan

**DIVINE BEAST CAVE**

Toan while going down into the 8th floor for a third time, Xiao vanished into Toan's Atlamillia, Toan yelped and the Fairy King once again appeared before him.

"I forgot to mention, Toan that only one person can be in the cave at a time, you can call on allies, but you will be called into the Atlamillia instead." What kind of sense does that make? The Fairy King went off on his way and Toan cursed to himself. Toan approached the river that he fell into last time and figured, let's see what Xiao can do…Toan called upon Xiao through the Atlamillia, he was now alone, but he could see what Xiao was doing, almost as if he was inside her mind. Xiao appeared out of no where in the cave and her eyes lit up

"Huh, Where? Who? What?" Xiao looked around quickly realizing that she was back in the cave, the 8th floor to be exact, where she had been sucked up in to the Atla. Xiao looked in front of her noticing the river, like all cats she hated the touch of water, but she also noticed that the distance to the other side was just enough for her to successfully jump across, which she did, Toan while in the Atlamillia discovered Xiao's perk, she could jump further distances than him. Toan called upon himself and he appeared right where Xiao had been standing. Xiao was now in the Atlamillia once again. "Hey what happened?" She said in nothingness. But she soon realized this was all apart of what that Fairy King had said moments ago. Toan sighed in relief, his journey could continue. It was time to get to the 9th floor!

On the ninth floor Toan was able to witness Xiao's abilities first hand, these floors were getting increasingly difficult, and this wasn't good for Xiao, although she was devoted and loyal to Toan, her ability to defend herself in the caves against the golems and false treasure chests wasn't as great as Toan was anticipating. Her slingshot could have shot bread crumbs and they would have made the same amount of damage against the beasts. Toan feared for his new found cat, Xiao and quickly switched out Xiao for himself in the caves. He sighed and marched on by himself in the caves and picked up several some enhancement stones, which would probably help Xiao's slingshot. While finding Atla he finally got the Odd Gaffer, the town's merchant, he would surely be of help, Toan was desperately low on supplies. As Toan was about to head out he noticed one last Atla sphere in the corner of cave, of course Toan picked it up impulsively, it was like a job to him now, but the Atla held Paige, Toan's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Paige's unconscious body, there was no time to waste, Toan ran with a smile on his face to the exit of the ninth floor.

**NORUNE VILLAGE**

Toan and Xiao ran up the stairs to the cave and entered Norune, which was about to receive a bunch of Atla. Before Toan could appear in his Atlamillia, Xiao poked his back, Toan turned to look at her, she looked a bit afraid, kind of how she looked when the strange man approached her in the eighth floor.

"Um, master?" she said softly with her eyes to the ground. Toan shifted his eye brow curious at what she wanted to say. "I was pretty useless back there…wasn't I?" Toan's face grimaced unsure how to respond, sure she wasn't really that much of a match for some of the beasts in the cave, but it took Toan some time before he was able to effectively kill some of the creatures too. "You're probably better off without me tagging along, master, I couldn't even scratch those bats…" Toan still confused tried petting Xiao's head; perhaps she needed some affection to get her chipper again. Xiao surprised jumped back, her eyes welled up, she was about to cry for her first time. She covered her eyes and ran off towards Toan's house. Toan still couldn't believe Xiao, she was trying her best after all, that's all that really mattered, and he had to cheer her up…But how? Xiao could become a great asset some day, but for now Toan had to rebuild Norune with the Atla he had stored.

Paige had to come first, as he held his hand out to Paige's sphere he froze in place having a flash back of his own on their long friendship.

_ Toan lived in Norune Village, a place where everybody knew everybody, there were no secrets in Norune, no problems, no worries. So it was natural for Toan and Paige to meet as small children only at age 2, their real friendship had formed at age 9 though._

_It was nighttime and Toan was bending curfew by staying outside near the village's exit, Toan watched the night sky primarily at the two moons he pondered about often. Out of no where, Toan heard a faint cry from just outside the village, Toan wasn't one for stepping out of his boundaries but he wanted to find this cry's owner. Toan looked behind him making sure no one was perhaps looking at him and ran out of the village. Toan ran the path to the outside world, beyond Norune, it was really just one big forest, as Toan tip toed in the forest trying to follow the whimpers he accidentally snapped a branch with his large boots. Finally the sobbing stopped and it was replaced by Paige's startled voice._

_"Huh! Who s there?" she exclaimed, Toan peeked his head behind a tree and waved. "Toan what are you doing here?" Toan scratched his head figuring he could say the same thing to her. "I just got lost, I wandered outside of the village, I didn't' know where to go."Paige was rambling; Toan walked toward her and crouched, sighing._

_"Toan I'm scared..." Toan casually turned his head towards her listening with undivided attention. "Of the dark..." she finished. Toan chuckled to himself, he was once afraid of the dark as well, Toan grabbed her hand and held it softly, and with his other hand he pointed to the two moons in the sky. Paige's eyes sparkled as she realized what Toan was trying to explain. The two moons and in fact all the stars, illuminated the sky, it was never dark There was no such thing as darkness._

Toan snapped out of his trance and smiled, their friendship was different from say him and Carl or Alnet. Toan was still a boy, he had a lot to learn about love, but Paige was certainly a girl he deeply cared for. Toan placed her near her own house; Toan escaped his Atlamillia descended right in front of Paige's eyes as they opened for the first time since the night.

"Toan?" she yelped and jumped back. She looked the same as ever with her large brown eyes and innocent face. "You're alive! You saved me didn't you? That night…" Toan was just sorry he didn't really save her that night; Toan admitted to himself that she would have been dead had it not been for those fairies. But Toan didn't bring that up, he merely smiled and hugged her, she couldn't help but hug back, he held her tight "Toan…You're my hero." She whispered Toan blushed and closed his eyes; he was in bliss…That is until Pike came in and screamed in joy that Paige was back. Pike shoved Toan away, forgetting all manners he had ever learned, he was just happy is all, Toan forgave that, Pike hugged Paige as well, he started blubbering through his voice.

"Thanks a lot, Toan you're real hero!" Toan got up as he had been pushed on the unforgiving dirt and rubbed his hat back into place. Toan gave Paige and smile and waved at her. Paige through her father's arms yelled.

"Toan you can save us all, I know you can!"

Toan's ego went through the roof but soon remembered, this wasn't some fairy tale story book, he may have saved the girl but his adventure wasn't over, he had a world to save, plus Xiao was still depressed. Toan sighed and went back to the Atlamillia. There was much to be done.

Let's see…Hag's place…Laura's…Alnet's…the windmills, Dran's windmill…Toan listed off the houses he now possessed, and it was a matter of getting the rest of the villager's back. Toan went back to ground level to view all the houses, he had all the structures he needed for the town, and he needed to get the villager's who were no doubt deeper in the cave. But he needed Xiao's help, or at least that's what Toan said to himself. Toan went back home to see that Xiao was on his bed face planted on his pillow. Toan sat on his bed and rubbed Xiao's back, the cat was asleep, as she unconsciously purred to Toan. Toan hadn't really noticed but all her fur was gone, he was just petting skin really. But Toan did notice quickly, he stopped petting her he realized she was now a human, and petting her like that just seemed weird now…What was weird these days? Just what had the changing potion done? The tail was motionless; it curled somewhat around her leg. Toan didn't really pay the tail any mind and more so her figure. Toan sweated bullets, he was just starting to discover why men liked women, and this woman just happened to be half-cat. Toan needed to wake Xiao up to cheer her up, and not by petting her, so Toan flicked Xiao's large ear. Her eyes went from small to large, and Toan gritted his teeth and looked the other way.

"What were you doing, master?" Xiao asked looking up at her master with large round eyes. Toan smacked her back and gave a pouty look and pointed to his Atlamillia, desperately trying to change the mood that he unintentionally set by flicking her ear. Xiao looked somewhat embarrassed, but from her previous outburst in which she ran away from him. Xiao didn't know it but Toan did need her, she tried saying something when Toan grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly, Toan put on a confident looking face as if he knew everything there was to know about surviving in the Divine Beast Cave. Xiao's eyes glittered at Toan, she made her own confident looking face. Somehow, Toan's look of confidence gave her confidence.

"Let's do this together, master!" Toan nodded smiling. He fell asleep with Xiao nestled in the blankets with him; they were going to conquer the Divine Best Cave first thing the next day.

Morning out Toan grabbed his hat and silently got out of bed so as not to wake Xiao, he looked towards the village noticed the Odd Gaffer looked like he was setting up shop, this was great timing! Toan thought.

Toan looked up at the Odd Gaffer's buggy, it was quite the spectacle for the shop to finally open, the Odd Gaffer seemed to be signaling hand gestures at Pike who was on the top of the buggy fixing the sign, Toan could hear Pike cursing and yelling at the odd Gaffer.

"You're a slave driver, Gaffer!" Pike angrily yelled, his body was strained trying to fix the sign and keep himself from falling at the same time. The Odd Gaffer put on a hidden sadistic smirk, although having Pike help him fix the buggy up was helpful, Gaffer had other motives in mind making Pike fix up the Buggy, he loved seeing him angry and in pain. Gaffer turned to Toan attempting to meet his eyes through his large hat.

"Thank you for waiting; thanks to you I can finally reopen my shop. It's not done stocking up yet but I can give you excellent service." All Toan needed was stuff, lots and lots of stuff and if Odd Gaffer was willing to he'd accept. "Come visit the shop any time." And with that Toan looked at the inventory, powders, bread and bombs, all in one shop, Norune was brilliant.


	7. Restoration of Norune

**DIVINE BEAST CAVE**

Light shined near the entrance to the 11th floor of the Divine Beast Cave and Xiao appeared. Xiao's eye slanted and went small

"Huh…What's going on? Master don't you think you should…?" Toan was stuck in the Atlamillia confused as Xiao; luckily the Fairy King appeared in front of Toan once again.

"Hello there." The Fairy King stared blankly, and Toan curled his lips, miffed at the Fairy King's appearance, what could he want now? "I should have mentioned 'Limited Zones' to you, you see this floor has a magic seal on it." Toan smacked his head and closed his eyes, and he thought he was the ignorant one…"This particular magic seal has a restriction against the holder of the Atlamillia, thus you cannot set foot on this floor, so your ally was called instead." Toan crossed his arms, how did that make any sense? Toan had a bunch of complaints and questions for the Fairy King, but the Fairy King left abruptly without so much as a "good bye" or "catch ya later". Xaio heard all what the Fairy King had said, she clasped her hands together and wished this wasn't happening, she barely made it out of the last floor alive and now she had to live an entire floor without Toan.

Xiao took a deep breath and took her first steps in the very dangerous 11th floor, she turned right and immediately found a large treasure chest, she meowed in excitement, perhaps she would have an easier time in this cave than she thought…Xaio skipped happily to the chest and opened the top…Suddenly the chest grew fangs and an eye, arms sprouted from the opening in the chest , Xiao screamed in terror as it jumped up and down towards her, she ran as fast as she could down the opposite trail. Toan in the Atlamillia was stunned, how could Xiao be expected to take on such a thing? As Xiao ran through the left trail she appeared in the first room, several regular treasure chests. Xiao sighed and opened one, thankfully it wasn't a false treasure chest, and just a bottle of water, the cave was so hot, so Xiao downed the bottle in less than five seconds. The other chests held bread and repair powder.

A few dead bats later Xiao was afraid that she would have to take down one of the larger beasts to get Dran's Crest, which would be the only way to get any further in the cave. Fortunately she found some stamina potion which would help her against the damned "King Mimic". Xiao avoided plenty of large dragons and statues, which took along time to do any damage against with her slingshot. Xiao was sure that she would find Dran's Crest in the lone King Mimic; it seemed right…Xiao drank the Stamina potion and met up with the damn box again. She readied her sling shot and aimed for his large lone eye.

Toan just dropped his mouth when the slingshot actually seemed to affect the Mimic, how could a little potion enhance her attack so much? The Mimic went down in a matter of three hits and sure enough Dran Crest dropped from the dead Mimic's mouth. Xiao jumped up and down and gave a V for victory gesture, Toan just smiled, but behind Xiao the giant "Opar" lifted it self off the ground. Toan screamed for Xiao, she heard and looked behind her screaming as well, the Opar dropped and Xiao just barely got out of being crushed by the large mass of fat. Xiao petrified found it hard to move, a cloud of dust had enveloped her slowing her movement down massively. Thankfully the exit was near her, she slowly made her way to the exit, still holding her V gesture, she was so happy, she conquered a whole floor without Toan.

**NORUNE VILLAGE**

Toan smiled to Xiao and patted her head lovingly; she deserved it after that incredible Mimic battle, Xiao was still grinning dumbly at her success and purred affectionately at Toan's encouragement. There was no Atla on the 11th floor, strangely enough, but according to maps Toan acquired in the caves he had suggested there were no more than four more floors to the Divine Beast Cave before it hit a dead end, what the last floor held was a mystery no man, not even the Macho brothers ever went lower than the 6th floor, Toan was pretty much going off impulses after the second floor hoping he could fend things off, his sword the Shamshir was getting stronger and stronger with the attachments he added, plus with all the fighting he was doing with it. Toan made a quick stop at Gaffer's Buggy; the next few floors were going to be tough, if he was going to face dragons and Opars. He took a stop at his house as well were Renee cheerfully greeted him and Xiao.

"Hey you two I made some treat!" On the plate for Toan was a fluffy doughnut, his favorite treat, he tore in the sweet bread, as for Xiao, she was given a piece of hard candy which was sure enough shaped like a fish. After the brief meal Toan and Xiao needed to get back to the cave, there were only a few more floors and Toan was desperate to get it over with.

**DIVINE BEAST CAVE**

The 12th and 13th floors were tedious with their larger and stronger beasts, not to mention the Atla was much more scattered about the cave, Xiao was much more welcome in the cave, she felt more comfortable taking on the monsters after she found a new slingshot in a large chest, it was the Bandit Slingshot, it was much stronger and had the special ability to steal items monster's were possibly concealing. Toan did get the villager Atla he wanted though, good timing too, he was going through the last floors, and it would be bad if he forgot Atla on previous floors.

**NORUNE VILLAGE**

Toan placed every villager; everyone he had known in the village (everybody) was now alive and well back in Norune Village. Toan finally was able to find the time to pay Claude a visit, after getting Claude's candy box back from the cave, Claude gave Toan his word that he would give him something worthwhile, it made Toan a little nervous, what could Claude possibly offer him, that was "worthwhile"?

Claude was Toan's next door neighbor since his childhood, but they never really were good friends just acquaintances that knew each other, he was a big looking guy, he had a care free child like quality to him that the town needed to stifle the hard work ethic that most people in Norune had. Toan walked into Claude's house, nonchalantly, locks were seldom actually used in Norune.

"Hey! Toan! What's up?" Claude raised his hands and grinned to the awkward boy standing in his doorway, Toan tried looking pleasant to Claude, but it was kind of hard to, with a mousetrap on the floor with a dead mouse…"Oh yeah that's right. I have to give you something for fixing my house." It's not like Toan demanded presents from the villagers but it was nice to have appreciation. "Let's see what I have here…" Claude turned his back for one second picking something out of his candy box…That something was obviously candy "Here, take this I insist!" Toan picked up the candy; it was a lollipop with pink and white stripes. This was the worthwhile gift? "Okay, you're all set, see ya." the lovable oaf pushed Toan out as if giving Toan the candy was a mistake or something. Toan could just easily take a bite of the candy and enjoy, but Toan felt an urge to safe it, perhaps it could be worthwhile…

Toan had all the necessary Atla to complete the village now, but there was still one more floor to the cave, what could the 15th floor possibly have, Toan swore everything was here, nothing he remembered was missing

Now for Alnet and Carl, bickering brother and sister, they were both friends to Toan, Pike was their uncle, making Paige their cousin. Alnet and Carl's parents were long gone; no body really knew where they went, so Alnet was forced to raise Carl as if she was her son, more than a brother. Alnet really didn't have a childhood; she was forced into the life of being a parent before she even turned 15. But for some reason, Alnet welcomed it, she never really let anyone pity or help her, she always took charge, she could probably be a better Village chief than the Village chief. Carl on the other hand, was kind of a whiner, Toan had to admit, even though they were friends, Carl was a brat, then again having your sister control your life may do that…

"Ah Toan, there you are!" Alnet said to Toan, who sheepishly entered the house. Alnet looked as pretty as ever, only second to Paige. "I'll keep my promise, just a moment." She turn away to search a basket. It was a fishing rod "Here, a fishing rod as promised. I got it from Uncle Pike, but I don't really use it…" Toan knew Pike was an avid fisher; he was the typical man of Norune, hunter, fisher, worker, and father. "Don't tell Uncle Pike okay?" The door creaked open and came in Carl, who let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Aw, sis that's not fair!"Toan shoulders went up, it just got awkward in here…"Didn't I tell you I've always wanted that fishing rod?"

"What are you talking about? You almost drowned using that thing once, remember?" Paige raised her eye brow, reminding him of an embarrassing event in Norune history that was talk of the town for a few weeks. "It's too dangerous, for you to fish." Toan didn't knew if she was concerned for her brother's safety, or if she was just torturing him.

"What the…? That not fair…" Carl looked to the ground in disappointment, Toan felt so sorry he was about to give Carl the fishing rod, but then again this was regular Carl behavior…

The old hag, Norune Village's very own fortune teller, Toan never really had the respect to learn Hag's real name, she was kind of crazy, Renee often made Toan visit the hag so she felt somewhat important, or that's what Toan concluded, who actually believed in fortune tellers anyway? Toan remembered the inside of her house being rather dilapidated and creepy looking, and sure enough upon entering the house today, it was the same, skulls on the tables, crystal ball on anther table, lone bed, torn walls, lit candles even in sun light and the hag herself, she was a hunched over, she had large hoop earrings, a long nose, but she had the same look as every other villager in town with traditional garb. She leered intensely at the crystal ball as Toan walked in the house.

"Hey, good to see you again." She uncharacteristically spoke chipper "So…everything is back as it was" She said oddly bitter, wasn't this a good thing? "I' not sure how to thank you…" Toan stared blankly at the old woman as she waked up to him "well I decided I'll help you on your quest." Toan was dreading having an old woman follow him through out caves, he already had a cat humanoid, and an old woman would just make matters worse. But she turned around to her closet "I know, you can use my closet for storage for items, you don't need." Toan breathed a sigh of relief. But then things got weird again…"I hear you think you have completed Norune…" Hear we go…"Dran needs your help, Toan." What the hell was she talking about? Did she actually believe that old fairy tale? "He hadn't been acting the same…I fear he is in trouble, Toan won't you help him?"

Toan looked at her for a moment, Toan thought to himself …Suppose Dran did exist, what could he possibly do for him? Toan heard the legends as a child, an explorer was in the woods and found the Divine Beast Cave, where he was almost killed by beasts, Dran descended into the cave and saved the explorer, and put him back in the woods, where Norune was built in Dran's honor. It was a stupid nonsensical story meant to teach bravery. "In order to access Dran's lair, you will need the key, I think it's in Dran's windmill." Toan just pretended to listen and nodded and ran out of the hag's house, in front of her house was Dran's Windmill. If Toan was going to save the world, he couldn't start chasing fairy tales, Toan was about to grab Xiao and just run out the exit to the village, figuring that would be the best thing to do, considering this Dark Genie could have already found out about him.

But before he could leave his beloved town he needed to complete Dran's windmill, Toan still needed to place Dran's alleged bones to the windmill which were used as blades to the windmill, but Toan cited, if they had been Dran's bones then Dran must be dead, thus the 15th floor held nothing. Toan placed the blades on the windmill, and upon completion the windmill sparkled to him. Out of sheer faith on Hag's word Toan had to check the windmill for the key. Toan felt like he was defying logic attempting to find a key that wasn't there. There were people in the world that needed help and he was searching for Dran, a mythical non-existent dead flying dog/bear hybrid with horns. Toan climbed the long stairs to Dran's windmill, eventually he got to the top and found a chest…Toan's brain was going to need a massage after this because he found a key…Dran's Key, it was somewhat heavy and had horns on each side.

Toan walked out of the unnecessarily large windmill and rubbed his temple in what felt like confusion and disbelief, but if "seeing was believing" than what the hell was going on?


	8. The Divine Beast: Dran

**DIVINE BEAST CAVE**

The atmosphere on the 15th floor was different, there were no torches leading the way in the cave, only a long straight trail. Toan was shaking like crazy, could it actually be true? Toan followed the path, when finally there was a large door, larger than the entrance to the cave itself. On the door was a picture carved in the stone. It looked like a dog/bear with horns…Oh dear God…Toan thought to himself, this had to have been an elaborate hoax made by a crazy shaman explorer hundreds of years ago. Toan pulled out the horned key and inserted it into an indent in the rock door. The door slowly went up, Toan's hair was on end as he entered the new room to the 15th floor, crystals were spread about the walls of the cave, and they gave the cave some light, so Toan could actually see.

Toan looked high and low and finally noticed two torches lit near the ceiling, with an opening, there stood it, Dran, king of the Divine Beast Cave, eyes blood red it roared as it saw Toan. Toan stood back still in shock at what he was seeing, so the legends were true, but according to legends, Dran was supposed to be friendly…right? It flew high and circled Toan as if he was dead meat ready to be decomposed. Toan's mouth was slightly agape, he was finally encountering him, Dran… and all he could do was stand there. Astoundingly Dran fired a fireball in Toan's direction, what was going on? Toan jumped backwards landing on his behind, but at the same time as Toan was in pain he was ready to fight Dran, this battle was going to end in his favor, he knew he could win, after all Dran was an imaginary creature, made up by the village chief to teach his crazy agenda. Toan looked up at the beast and glared, he readied his sword; suddenly the Fairy King appeared by him.

"Be careful Toan, Dran is being manipulated, there is no choice, you have to fight him. Use your power to break the spell!"

Toan had no time to be angry at the Fairy King; he just nodded to the Fairy King and figured he must be right…

It was time to fight! Toan screamed and sprinted to Dran who had chose to land on the ground and charge him. Toan held out his sword hoping it would stab him in the head, but Dran avoided him and swiped his claws at Toan. It sent him flying a few feet. Dran went back in the air…It was time for Xiao's slingshot.

Xiao looked up at the Divine Beast himself, unsure how to deal with it, she just started firing blindly at Dran hoping they would hurt. It roared as one of the shots got in his eyes. It was forced to go back down to the floor.

Toan came back out of the Atlamillia and once again charged at Dran's side and stabbed the beast. It fired a blast near Toan causing the ground to break below him. Dran rose off the ground and Toan tripped off the cracks in the floor; he hurriedly got back on his feet and ran to safer ground. Dran reclined, almost as if he didn't care about the fight, it groomed himself. Toan took advantage of the moment. He ran to Dran's back jumped in the air and plunged his sword into Dran's back. An infuriated roar escaped Dran. It crumbled to the floor and his eyes went a lighter hue of pink. He's done! Toan thought, Toan lunged his fists in the air, he conquered the cave, he found Dran, he defeated Dran, he was a hero! To Norune at the very least…

"Mmmmmmmmmm…What has happened to me?" Toan looked behind him…Did Dran just talk like a human? Toan could buy Xiao talking, she was somewhat human, but this was Dran, hundred year old dog. "Who are you?" Toan wanted to ask Dran a couple of questions, like how could he exist? And were the myths he heard about him true? But once again he was interrupted; Dran figured everything out himself in 3 seconds.

"What! I was being manipulated? I, Dran God of the beasts? How humiliating…" Dran seemed human to Toan, he felt humiliated, a human emotion…What the hell was he? Dran just kept bobbing his head back and forth breathing heavily not to mention bleeding rivers of blood. Dran's breath smelled horrible, but that was predictable…

"Hey kid, sorry about that..." What was he saying sorry for? Toan felt he should apologize for hurting him much more than Dran to him and what was he calling him a kid for? Toan was 15! Not to mention he saved everyone's ass, no help to any of the "adults" of Norune…

"So, that's what's been happening on earth?" Dran picked himself off the floor and stretched out, Toan marveled at this beast still, what were the guys back home going to think of this? "The Dark Genie, that's what the Fairy King called it?" Dran was figuring everything out, he had been awake for a few minutes and already he knew more than Toan. "If that's the case, than we are in trouble, I've heard that name before…" Toan was glued to Dran's talking; this was a lot better than getting a lecture from the Fairy King.

_ "Long ago in East Terra, a monster named the "Black Demon", he caused massacre, after massacre of innocent people…and almost brought the world to an end. Neither the most gallant of knights nor the most powerful sorcerers could stand before the horror of the creature, mush less harm it. His power seemed as vast as the limitless powers of genies, thus people started calling it the "Dark Genie". It wiped out nearly all the kingdoms of the world, only few survived. Then a tribe called the "Moon People" created an enormous urn that could seal tremendous magic power, and trapped the Dark Genie inside. The world was rebuilt and the peace was restored. The world was saved by the Moon People and their mastery in the magical arts. "_

"That's all I know, but if you're going to defeat the Dark Genie, you'll need the Moon People on your side." Toan hunched over, this was all getting way too much for a boy his age, why was he chosen for such a task, chances are the Moon People's tribe was long dead, considering the last time the Dark Genie apparently attacked was over 300 years ago… "I hear they live quietly deep in the woods, in a place located beyond Matataki Village. Its just south of Norune Village, you should go there first." But who was Toan to doubt the wisdom of a hundred year old flying dog? Toan agreed, if Matataki Village was just south of Norune, chances were that their village was stored in Atla as well, and maybe the Moon People were still alive? Toan couldn't say for sure, perhaps they were in the Atla as well?

"That's strange…" Toan looked at Dran once again, who apparently had more to say "The Fairy King never liked humans…" That's good Toan thought, because he really hated fairies. "He goes and gives the stone to a kid like you…" Toan let that outburst slide; he didn't want to make Dran angry now "He must have a plan of some sort. But hey, I can use some fresh air for a change, get on my back, I'll give you a lift outside." WHAT? Toan screamed in his head, he was going to give him a ride? To Norune? And Toan never noticed Dran flying around Norune before? Toan figured it was time to stop being surprised he finally realized, this world, Earth was much more magical than he ever thought.

** NORUNE VILLAGE**

Dran landed right near the entrance to the Divine Beast Cave, it seemed everyone in town were still in bed, how could they miss such a spectacle? To miss meeting Dran? Toan jumped off Dran's back onto the grass of Norune.

"Hey I appreciate your hard work, kid." Now Toan was getting pretty pissed at Dran, his voice when he used the word "kid" it made him really angry. "I don't know how powerful this Dark Genie is, but it was powerful enough to control me" Toan was about to make a wise crack, saying he must've been more powerful than Dran, because he (a "kid") defeated him in battle. But now was not the time to anger this sarcastic beast.

"First things first, go to Matataki Village and meet up with Great Treant. Follow the river and you'll find it." Great Treant? What kind of arrogant bastard would call themselves "Great Treant"? "He may look a bit weird, but he is sure to help you out on your quest. So long!" Off went Dran, flapping his wings in the sky, going back towards his lair, so many questions to ask, and nobody was patient enough to answer…

It was time to officially start this adventure, in a whole new place, but Toan couldn't just leave without saying his goodbyes to his mother, Renee had just gotten out of bed ready to eat her breakfast when Toan opened the floor awkwardly.

"Ah, Toan, you're just in time for breakfast." Her motherly attitude was going to hinder Toan's goodbye, Toan looked straight at his mother and made a small frown, Renee stood her ground; she knew what was going on…Toan was going to leave the village on an adventure, to save the rest of the world. This wasn't much of a surprise to her, Toan's father, Aga had done the same thing, but she had to hand it to Toan, Aga didn't say goodbye. "Going already?" she said with a grimace, Toan merely nodded. She put a fake smile on "Good luck, Toan, mommy's rooting for you!" it helped Toan in a way, but for the first time since age 5 he really wanted to cry. He said the rest of his good byes, to the Macho brothers, the hag, Claude, the odd gaffer, Laura and Gina, Alnet, Carl, Pike, but Toan couldn't bear to say good bye to Paige, it would hurt him more than saying good bye to his mother.

Paige lied in her bed, it was the early morning and she was still fast asleep, usually she would be up and ready to go mainly because of her father's work ethic made her do so, but also because she desperately wanted to catch Toan before he ran off to the Divine Beast Cave, oh how she envied that cave, Toan spent more time in that cave than he did with her anymore Ironically enough Paige was still asleep for the same reason she wanted to be awake, she was dreaming about Toan…

_Paige was ecstatically dancing in her own room, she really didn't know why she was dancing, but she also had the most beautiful Norune styled dress she had ever seen, it spiraled with her as she spun about her cramped room, for some reason she was really happy, she didn't know why she was happy suddenly Toan walked into her room sheepishly as ever, Paige noticed Toan out of the corner of her eye as she was spinning around, she screamed in delight at Toan's arrival before Paige could say a comprehensible word Toan's face went as if he saw a ghost, and jumped right out the window. Paige was confused; she screamed Toan's name to get him to come back He never did._

Paige awoke abruptly, not sure what to think at first, she never had such weird dreams, Paige often tried putting meaning in her dreams, and this one finally made perfect sense to her.

"That dream it couldn't mean..." she talked out loud to herself, not caring if anyone heard her talking to herself. Out of pure gamble she ran out of her house urgently looking for Toan,

"It s all because of that blue stone on his hand." she murmured as she ran and held back tears. "He couldn't have gone without letting me know? Right?"

Toan was at the far edge of town near the woods of Norune, he started to tear up, why me? He thought to himself curling in a ball and resting on a tree. Out of all the people in the world? Toan's mind was going back and forth, he couldn't stop thinking critically about the matter, this was truly everybody's fault but his, and he was caught in the middle of the action and for what? To save the world from an invincible Dark Genie.

"Toan!" a girl voice shouted near him, Toan manned up and rubbed his face with his poncho to hide the tears, Toan looked to his left, and there appeared Paige. "Toan?" Toan couldn't respond, he was about to leave town without saying his goodbyes to Paige? It hurt him dearly to see her like this. Toan got up and dusted off his knees looking lovingly and hurt in Paige's large brown eyes.

"I heard, you were leaving." Toan bit his lip, this was the hardest thing he had ever had to do and he just fought endless hordes of beasts, not to mention having a close call fighting Dran, he didn't want this conversation with Paige.

"So why didn't you tell me, Toan?" she asked innocently putting her arms around her back, swaying her body back and forth. Its not that Toan didn't want her to know He just didn't want to hurt her. "Well that doesn't really matter, but you'll come back for me right, Toan?" Toan couldn't answer truthfully to that question, for all he knew, he could die first thing stepping into Matataki Village, what would happen then?

"Why won't you talk to me?" Paige screamed at Toan flailing her arms in the air, Toan didn't want to see his friend upset anymore, he did the craziest most impulsive thing he had ever done during this long adventure, he pressed his lips against hers, Paige was caught off guard still flailing her arms in the air, she blushed madly but didn't resist one bit. The kiss made everything disappear, no more fighting, no more genie, no more Atla, no more problems. Toan wanted to stay in this fantasy fairy tale land forever. But that wasn't an option. Toan released himself from Paige.

"Come back for me, Toan." She said firmly, almost as if it was a demand. Toan smiled and went to Paige's ear saying something the world would never hear.

Paige was giddy with excitement, Toan never spoke, but when he did, it was little, but was profound in anyway. But at the same time Paige was sad that Toan had to leave her, Toan waved to her, ready to go to Matataki Village. Paige waved back, Toan wasn't going to see her for awhile, and the world had to be saved, with little time to waste Toan sprinted away into the woods of Norune Village to Matataki Village, he held back his tears for a long time he needed to find somewhere to let it all out.

Paige just stared at Toan running away, watching him leave for a new village with new dangers as well. All she could do was pray, pray that Toan would return to her someday…

Toan was able to let it out, it made him feel somewhat better, but Xiao popping out of the Atlamillia made him feel even better. As long as this cat followed him there was no way Toan could remain sad, that innocent smile perked him up right there.

"So we have to go to Matataki village to find the Moon people?" Xiao asked as she looked at her paw. It sounded even dumber coming from this cat. Moon people? Who could come up with that? Toan just nodded. "I don't wanna go though…" Xiao looked to the ground as her eyes went wide. All Toan could do was point to the Atlamillia and walk past her, reminding her, they had to save the world. Saving Norune Village was just icing on the cake compared to the rest of the world. Xiao lifted her head, this was for the greater good ultimately, and when it was finally done they would all return home and have a good laugh about it…hopefully.

It had been only an hour of walking in the woods and already Toan was hungry and scared that he wasn't going the right way. He stopped walking and hugged his body collapsing to the ground.

"What are you doing, master?" Xiao chirped walking past Toan almost as if she knew where to go. Toan just had a blank face on, clutching himself. "Come on, master! We have to save the world don't we?" Toan looked up at his pet cat humanoid partner. She was right…Toan stood up and nodded. "I'll lead the way this time, master!" Xiao started running and Toan sighed, this was no time to run, not after that grueling fight with Dran, Or after the emotional trauma of leaving home. But there was a sense of urgency, Toan remembered when the Dark Genie attacked Norune Village, he had never experienced such terror, what's stopping him from doing it again? That's all Toan needed to start running after Xiao towards Matataki Village, the village that had a forest where the Moon People lived, they would put a stop to this surely!


	9. Matataki Village

**MATATAKI VILLAGE**

After the most grueling week of traveling ever Toan and Xiao finally found a gate, and conveniently there read a sign above the gate.

"Matataki Village – The Hunter's Lair"

Toan slowed down his pace as he entered what was known as "Matataki Village". The surroundings were much more different compared to that of Norune Village. Norune Village had the look of an agriculture zone, but Matataki Village looked like a place that hadn't been inhabited by humans for a long time or at least by human's much friendlier to the environment. It had a forest feel to the land than to his native one. But like his village had been, it was completely empty, with the exception of some bodies of water. There was a bit of river at the edge of village, that's where the so called 'Great Treant' lived Xiao followed behind Toan and exclaimed

"Wow! This place is huge! Do you think anyone survived?" Toan thought for a minute, perhaps there was someone left…Xiao quickly yelled at Toan again

"Master, look over there!"

Toan looked over to a giant crevice in the middle of the village, a man stood there, a rather large looking person, he looked odd, with what looked like a bear on his head, also he had a large hammer over his shoulder, his cape blew in the wind as he ran off realizing they were looking at him. Toan and Xiao ran towards the path that the man ran off towards.

The path led to a small patch of property, trees surrounded an even larger tree. Toan looked straight forward and noticed a stump with an axe but failed to notice what Xiao did. "Look master above!" Xiao pointed at the top of the tree. It was a tree house! Toan had his mouth open at the surprising structure; he had never seen such a building in all of his young life. "Do think anyone lives there, master?" Toan wanted to know the answer, maybe there was a survivor, and finally things were looking up! Toan thought to himself. Toan approached the odd looking house slowly when suddenly a shadow appeared to be over him. "Toan, watch out!" Toan looked up calmly and screamed, he attempted to back away, he some how succeeded, he fell on his back though…There stood the same man that they had just saw, upon closer inspection, he didn't look too intimidating, even though he was pretty big. He finally spoke.

"Huh you the…? Aha! You…" Toan struggled not to laugh at his incredibly childish voice, but he could notice Xiao snickering to herself. The kid sounded like he knew him, perhaps news of his heroic feats in Norune got to other villages? Not to likely… "You must be with that monster that ruined the village! I know I'm right!" what was this guy saying? Toan just held up his arms shaking his head unsure how to respond. "You can't lie to me. That face of yours, it's a villain's face!" if Toan's face was a "villain face" than what the hell kind of face was this guy's? Is this how all the villager's of Matataki acted? If so Toan didn't want to save it, this guy was certainly making Matataki look bad. "Get ready, the hurt is comin'!" Was that a threat?

"Master, watch it!" Xiao screamed as the strange man jumped in the air , Toan prepared his fists, he didn't have his sword handy…Toan lunged foreword, barely escaping the hammer, the man looked into Toan's eyes and screamed as he spun his hammer 360 degrees, Toan smirked and jumped in the air landing on the hammer's head itself, as it was hurled in the air, Toan did a back flip in the air as the hammer went back up , the man was getting ready to do a home run on Toan, but Toan easily landed on his head and pushed him over on the ground.

"Where'd you learn to jump like that, master?" Xiao asked excitedly, Toan turned his head to Xiao and grinned, he never knew he could do a back flip, but the rustling by the mysterious Matataki villager got back up. He breathed heavily.

"Say, you're kinda strong…" but his attitude quickly changed from genuinely surprised to angry again. "Hmph!" with that the crazy man jumped up back to his tree house with cat like reflexes. "Look, I'm not out by a long shot! My stomach is killing me, just you wait till' I'm better!" this kid was now making excuses for losing, if Carl and this guy were in a whining contest, this guy would win. "And hey, I'm only gonna say this once so you better remember, my name is Goro!" He ran inside his little house with his cape swinging back and forth. Toan put a disgusted look on his face when he saw him leave, Toan thought to himself, I hope I never have to say that guys name…What a stupid name!

"Hey master…sorry to disturb you again but look in the grass." Toan looked to the grass where earring lye. It had a horn on it and Toan assumed it belonged to Goro…Well he isn't getting this back! Whatever it was…

Toan and Xiao ditched Goro's place and decided it was time to find the "Great Treant". Dran said Great Treant was at the end of the river. There wasn't really much of a river though, there was a waterfall with an opening for a river, but it abruptly stopped. On the other side of the village was another opening for the river. This must've been the way to Great Treant, a cave led the rest of the river, Toan and Xiao followed through the cave.

"Whoa, look at this place…" Neither Xiao nor Toan had ever seen so many trees in one place…dead trees that it. Where was Great Treant? All Toan could see were dead tre…oh…Toan realized that the largest dead tree in front of him was "Great Treant" the Great Treant had was resembled a face and eyes . Xiao yelped trying to wake up the giant tree. "HEY GREAT TREANT WAKE UP!" The tree didn't budge.

"Treant, in its current state is helpless without water." Toan knew that voice…The Fairy King "Treant is a tree fairy." WHAT? "That controls the water element." DOUBLE WHAT? A tree controlled the water? Of all the lousy illogical happenings today, this was the worst. "Without water, it seems like speaking is difficult for it. Toan you must connect the river that was cut off here at Matataki Village to revive Treant. Treant will surely aid you in your quest." Fairy King was stating the obvious, he heard this all from Dran "The Atla is probably scattered in the Wise Owl Forest, you may enter it from the gate in Matataki Village. Listen Toan; make the river your first priority." Toan nodded diligently so the Fairy King could just go away, God did he hate that stupid fairy. Toan could notice little water below in the river, this would be pretty easy if he could just steal the river Atla from Norune…But apparently that wasn't an option… Xiao skipped out of the cave.

"Let get going, master, this river isn't going to fix it self!" Toan looked at Xiao who was already running towards the gate to the "Wise Owl Forest" Toan ran with her, this adventure was just getting started.

**WISE OWL FOREST**

Toan took his first steps into the hostile environment known as the "Wise Owl Forest" an area said to harbor even stronger monsters than the Divine Beast Cave, Toan was cautious he looked side to side, up and down, making sure nothing could surprise him as he got a bearing on the area. Why couldn't the Atla pick a more peaceful place to lie? Toan thought as he looked beyond the trees in front of him to see a piece of Atla. Toan while exploring the unexplored found these little trolls, all had different ways of attacking, and different behavior, one used an axe, one threw poison apples, and another used a small dagger. They all shared the same creepy maniacal smile though.

There was also a giant bouncing mushroom, and a giant plant, that had teeth in its petals. The only really trouble he had was with those damn trolls, but a certain kind of troll, it always avoided Toan and threw crap at him, it ran like a coward it angered Toan the most. But Xiao could make quick work of those beasts, with her new found slingshot.

Toan looking for the exit finally found one…But it was blocked by this wise looking owl…Oh that's why…It was bigger than Toan himself and had a broad mustache, it was perched on a branch near the exit covered with leaves and grass growing from two trees on each side, it didn't look to tough to get past…Toan took a quick glance at the owl, and looked back to the exit, as Toan was about to cross over the owl raised its wing.

"And where do you think your going hoot, hoot." Oh dear God! It can talk too? "You need to give me something before you can cross." Toan instinctively grabbed a bottle of water and offered it to the crazy owl. "HOOT!" the owl hooted…

"I need something good! Like red berries, or chestnuts, maybe shiny stones." Toan looked behind him thinking berries would grow naturally on the trees, but alas they did not. Toan figured he would have to look for these items in the forest or not make any progress at all. In the meantime Toan found some pieces to the river as well as a lone villager with his house, a few dead trolls and mushrooms later, Toan had managed to fine a red berry on them, time to bring it to the crazy old owl.

The owl hooted in delight and opened the exit for Toan to walk past. Toan wanted to lay the river down already; perhaps he would have enough now?

**AN: Excuse me for the bit of exposition, I didn't want to write a weeks worth of traveling, I had other things to worry about.**


	10. The Legend of Fudoh

**MATATAKI VILLAGE**

In Toan's Atlamillia, other than the river pieces, he had a blond man named Cacao. A nervous looking guy about 20 years old probably, Toan needed someone other than that bastard, Goro in this town, maybe this guy was more respectful, along with Cacao's house, Toan placed what he had of the river. Not enough. Couldn't expect the river to be down with just one area of the forest… It was time to meet Cacao.

Cacao stood there near his house, hunched back with a stringed instrument. He looked out of place, he was a bit excitable. Toan poked his back and Cacao jumped like 5 feet in the air.

"Oh hello…uh…I'm not sure how I got here…I haven't seen you around, I'm Cacao, the gleeman. You must be Toan, I've heard of you…" What? How could a guy alive for 5 minutes heard of him? "You're the one rebuilding the world aren't you?" Toan simply nodded, how did this guy know all this? "Well I thank you, for rebuilding my house, I could thank you, please come on inside."

Cacao's house was much like Goro's house; it was a tree house of some sort with stairs leading up to the door, and fire lighting anything near his house. This guy was definitely much better than Goro already. Toan followed Cacao inside his house. All that was inside was a bed, and a bucket…How strange, could Cacao really live like this? Cacao sat on his bed with his stringed instrument. "Toan, how would you like me to sing for you? It's all I really have to offer."

It was nice of Cacao to at least try and thank him, this guy was a million times better than Goro; hell he was better than the Fairy King. Toan nodded eagerly to Cacao's offer.

"Okay, the song is titled "Legendary Hunter"…" Cacao readied his arms on his instrument and started strumming a tune.

_"Fudoh, mighty Fudoh will find his prey…This legendary hunter we all admire… No fierce bear's claw nor White Tiger's fang will ever douse his raging fire. Never misses his mark, in the deepest dark. Brave legend of the hunt will never tire."_

"How did you like it? It's an original piece." Well…if Toan was an honest person, than he would say the lyrics needed work…"…"The Legendary Hunter". It's a tribute to Fudoh. Cool isn't it?" It was okay? The tune was good…But Toan had more curiosity about the meaning of the song, what did it mean? Who could this Fudoh be? Toan had a genuine interest in the history of this esteemed hunter. Toan snapped out of his trance and gave Cacao a thumb up.

"Thank you. This song shows Fudoh's charisma, or shall I say his power or prominence." This Fudoh certainly sounded great or according to Cacao at least "I think it's expressed well in this song. Only Fudoh fans like myself could write it." Was that a hint of vanity in his voice? Cacao smiled and looked beyond his ceiling. "It's been 5 years now since Fudoh left. He was…awesome." Cacao struggled to find the right word. "He was the hero of our village…Oh I must be boring you…" Toan shook his head back and forth he really did want to hear some history on Matataki Village. The more knowledge he had the better he would look in a foreign village.

_"No one could beat Fudoh…He was invincible. Back then, the villagers were attacked by a fearful monster called the White Tiger. Many hunters lost their lives fighting the White Tiger. But Fudoh he took down the White Tiger in a single blow. His power was tremendous. After that, Fudoh became a hero, the entire village respected Fudoh and worshiped him as a guardian God."_

His tangent had ended finally he looked to Toan and simply said "Fudoh was my idol, but I knew I could never be like him…I was always so skinny and weak. But Fudoh made even a person like myself believe I could be strong, like magic, I felt like I could do anything…" Toan's eyes were wide with curiosity; the history of this place was truly interesting and captivating. "But then 5 years ago, Fudoh disappeared. There were rumors that he had been killed by a monster called the Killer Snake." These were really creative names, Toan scoffed. Cacao closed his eyes "Though injured, he still fought the Killer Snake and died bravely…" Cacao's eyes shot open and he fiercely shouted to himself as loud as he allowed himself to be "But I don't believe that. Fudoh is too strong! He has to be still alive somewhere!"

Toan was a little uncomfortable …"No half-wit "Killer Snake" could stand a chance against our hero!"He calmed down and turned to Toan again "I'm right, right?" Toan awkwardly shrugged his shoulders. Cacao turned back to nothing and closed his eyes again. "If you had seen him, you would understand, right away." Cacao quickly changed the subject "So I bet my performance made you want to try a musical instrument too." It really wasn't a question because he quickly said "Sorry this is my treasure, I can't give you this." Cacao lovingly hugged his instrument. "But one moment…" Cacao grabbed something on his bed, it appeared colorful…"Here's a flute I made myself, it has a good sound to it. That thing attracts snakes, so be careful…"

Where was Toan going to crash tonight, he certainly didn't want to hang with that fanatic, Cacao, nor did he want to hang out with that literal bastard, Goro. Xiao suggested sleeping back in Norune, not after that tearful good bye, it would seem anti-climactic …Besides he had little time to greet everybody in Norune and save the world without the dreaded Dark Genie finding out what he was up to. Going to Norune would be the worst possible idea, it was best to stay at one place at one time.

Toan and Xiao ended up sleeping near the water fall, the sound of the waterfall soothed them both. Xiao curled up near Toan, Toan drifted off in a short but peaceful sleep.

**WISE OWL FOREST**

What could the second territory hold for the Atla? Only after the first territory new beasts started to appear, more notably a beast made out of a barrel as a body a pumpkin as a head, and shovels as feet. It held a pitchfork, which you'd obviously think he'd use as a weapon, but it didn't, it instead used pumpkins it pulled out its "body" and threw them at Toan. They exploded and hurt Xiao once, after that Toan fought them himself.

Toan paid the lush green forest special attention, trying to find beauty in the horrible, dank, disgusting forest. Although it had its beauty it had monsters, and the monsters stole from the atmosphere. If only humans had colonized the Wise Owl Forest, perhaps the forest would be able to retain its beauty.

Toan was getting really angry at the stupid "wise" owl that kept on haggling Toan for shiny stones, when it previously took the red berry; it was now disgusted by the berries.

"I think I'll take the shiny stone today." The owl said nonchalantly, Toan called out Xiao; she could probably talk some sense into the owl.

"Come on, last time you took the berry!"

"What's the deal? I already said I'm sick of red berries. Hoot, hoot!" No dice…Xiao shrugged and Toan took over again, fine…I'll get the damn shiny stupid stone…Toan thought. Besides there was still Atla to get… according to his instincts. But if the rest of the villagers were like Cacao, he wasn't sure if he wanted them all back, a bad thought, he knew, but saving them would make up for that though

**MATATAKI VILLAGE**

These were crazy looking houses…Toan thought as he picked up a house shaped like a mushroom, why was it shaped like a mushroom? That has to be the stupidest design for a house ever! Toan was no interior designer but he could point out bad taste when he saw it, but this was a different culture perhaps there was some meaning behind it…

Toan had an odd interest in the culture of Matataki, it was like human interest in monkey behavior, that's what it reminded him about, Toan went to the only person in Matataki Village at the moment, Cacao.

"The mushroom house, yeah it's pretty weird, the owners are even weirder though." That's all Cacao had to say about that, so no it wasn't about "culture" it was just there to piss Toan off.

Back into the Atlamillia Toan picked up the two owners of the said mushroom house, Annie and Ro. They were short in stature and looked pretty old, they looked exactly the same yet they were husband and wife. That's the oddity of love Toan guessed...

Annie and Ro were very nice people even though they were weird as Cacao put it, they barely had anywhere to sit in their house, and it just had a bunch of boxes in it. They were actually pretty smart they deducted that Toan had been from Norune Village from his clothing alone, strange what a person's clothes could tell you. Toan and Xiao slept in doors that night on the bottom floor to the mushroom house. It was cramped but cozy, Annie and Ro had offered for them to stay the night after fixing up the house, but apparently they still had stuff missing from the house, they proposed a reward if Toan could get it back, Toan didn't know if he could find it in the Atla, most likely it was destroyed, but agreed nevertheless.

The river was coming along nicely, but there were still gaps, it was getting increasingly difficult to maneuver in the Wise Owl Forest, it was a foreign environment and the beasts there was even crazier than the Divine Beast Cave's beasts. While Toan was in the Atlamillia thinking of ways to construct the village Xiao sat in the lush grass field.

She sighed to herself wondering if she would ever get to go back home, as a cat she didn't like change, it was bad enough that she had to fight these horrible monsters, but it was a totally different thing to be away from home, at least Toan was around…Xiao just sat there waiting for her master to return, waiting for her next task, and really that's what Xiao was for, she at times felt like she was merely being used for her loyalty, such ideas rarely entered her head, but it was times like these where she couldn't escape that question. Would Toan even dignify the question with a response? Then again Toan would often play with her when they weren't saving the world, such as the first night in Matataki Village. Xiao would soon realize that the quest to save the world was much more important than frivolous emotions; there was no real time for love or play, strictly for the Earth. Anytime made for selfish desires would be the worst blow to humanity, it could mean the end of life it self.

So Xiao closed the idea of that, she figured if she was going to help Toan on the adventure, it would be best to stay quiet on such matters.

Toan finally returned to Xiao who was lost in thought, he sat down beside her signaling her that they should go towards the mushroom house. Xiao gave a blank stare, much like Toan's black stare to the Fairy King, it kind of annoyed him, he patted the cat on her head to wake it up, she finally noticed Toan.

"Oh! Sorry master, I was just thinking…" Toan motioned his hand towards the mushroom house again. "Oh that's right we can sleep indoors tonight!" Toan nodded smiling; this was going to be a much better rest than last night, sleeping on the grass with all the bugs. A small patch of assorted cloth lied on the wooden floor, of the first floor to the house, Toan made himself comfortable and laid there along with Xiao, maybe they could get a few hours of sleep, it wouldn't be too bad…

Goro sat lurched on his bed; he hadn't gotten over the devastating defeat from that strange green hat kid. He fought so well and Goro gave it all he could…The only explanation for the great strength and small stature could be that he was an evil demon! And the dark energy he leeched made him strong, how else could such a small boy defeat him? The great Goro? Some hunter he turned out to be…But why had the so-called "evil demon" spare him? Why were buildings and trees returning to Matataki Village? It angered Goro that some unknown kid (probably dangerous) was saving HIS village, for once Goro wished he could be the hero of Matataki…Like his father had been before him…Always cast into the shadow of his "great" father it infuriated Goro further.

But whatever was going on in that stupid village didn't matter to Goro, not one bit. He hated all of them anyway, they always made sure Goro knew about his great father and how he wasn't a thing like him…The village could burn the ground the next day for all he cared.

"To hell with em'…" Goro muttered to himself as he collapsed on his bed. Nothing really mattered to him anymore. He didn't give two cents about what was becoming of the world. It was almost blissful about how he didn't care. He drifted off cursing his fellow villagers, cursing them all to no end.

As the two moons started to descend Toan awoke, it was most likely very early in the morning, Toan looked at the purring cat next to him, he put on a soft smile, this cat really made the quest much easier. He decided to let Xiao sleep a bit more, he would go out to the Wise Owl Forest alone, most of the time he was the only one fighting anyway, so Toan went on his way. As he was walking towards the Wise Owl Forest entrance, he passed the gap that Goro's house was, Toan felt bad about taking the horned earrings, besides Toan had no idea what they even did…But maybe there would be a time to use it? It wouldn't hurt the guy if he kept them for a few more days.

After crossing two more territories in the forest Toan had uncovered several people's houses, one belonged to a guy named Pao, another Bunbuku, Gob, Couscous, these people's names were crazier than his own and Xiao's or anybody in Norune for that matter. Toan only managed to get two people on the trip though, Bunbuku, and Kululu, who both lived together as brother and sister. Toan decided to pay them a visit and welcome them back to the village. Toan placed the house in the middle part of the village near the crevice that led to Goro's house. Before Toan could approach the house Xiao came up to him

"Why'd you leave me behind like that?" Toan grinned and chuckled to himself, there was no point in arguing with a cat, there brains were half the size as humans, or he assumed anyway. Toan and Xiao went up the stairs on the new house, Toan went for the door knob but from the corner of his eye he saw what appeared to be a wolf peering from the corner of the house. Toan pulled out his dagger that he kept with him at all times and pointed towards the wolves head. It disappeared behind the house. Toan ran for the wolf behind the house only to find a little girl with a wolf skin over her head.

Whoops…Toan thought to himself as he concealed his dagger as not to scare the little girl any further. Xiao broke the silence between Toan and the girl, who Toan assumed to be Kululu.

"Hey there! My name's Xiao, this is Toan, my master, sorry about that…What's your name?" She stood there in silence, not moving an inch. "Uh…is this your house?" Xiao queried. She just nodded, her silence reminded Toan a lot of himself, he never really said anything, and finally Kululu spoke herself.

"I'm afraid of the dark…" she pointed to the sky, the sun was going down, and the two moons rose. Toan smiled at the girl, now she reminded him of a younger Paige. Paige had always had a fear of the dark as well, that is until Toan gave her some insight that is. With that Kululu attempted to go around Toan and Xiao, but behind them they heard a shout

"Hey! Who goes there?" The shout was from a male, Toan turned around, it was Bunbuku dressed as if he were a raccoon…What was with this place dressing like animals? Kululu ran up to Bunbuku instead and grabbed his leg. Bunbuku looked down for a moment and shot straight up again and shouted again. "I asked a question!" Toan and Xiao looked at one another somewhat confused at this guy's anger

"Uh…I'm Xiao and this is my master-"

"Aw, shaddup!" Bunbuku retorted cutting off Xiao's sentence "All I know is that you guys are outsiders! And outsiders are the ones that destroyed this village!" and the ones that are restoring it…Toan rolled his eyes. Bunbuku turned around back in his house with Kululu not far behind.

"They weren't very nice at all." Xiao simply said waiting for a response from her master, but Toan started to expect this attitude, for if an outsider had come to Norune, they'd probably be ostracized too, Toan briefly remembered when Macho and Komacho were new to Norune, some people like Alnet still resent their presence in Norune and that was okay, The Macho brothers did act way differently from regular Norune villagers so it was fair to resent them, had they adapted to Norune culture and started acting like Norune villagers maybe it would be different. So Toan would have to adapt to Matataki culture if he was going to be accepted, at least learn a thing or two about Matataki…Toan was surprised with all the hospitality that Annie and Ro had given them the previous night. Perhaps they had been outsiders at one point? They didn't ware animals on their heads, instead it was mushrooms. Maybe they knew life as an outsider and purely wanted to give the hospitality that they hadn't been given? Eh' maybe…But this was no time for that, there was still much to do.


	11. Revival of the Great Treant

**WISE OWL FOREST**

Toan while fighting off newly found creatures like giant hornets and flying plants he pondered the circumstances of the great Fudoh's death, If Toan was going to be accepted in Matataki Fudoh was the key, Cacao had said that Fudoh was killed by a "Killer Snake" but he went on to say that he believed he was still alive, maybe the very snake that allegedly killed Fudoh was hiding in the shadows of the trees. The thought scared Toan a little, but maybe Cacao was right about Fudoh being alive, maybe Fudoh was lurking in the shadows on the Wise Owl Forest, but if that were true, why not go back to Matataki Village?

Then there was the whole Moon people thing, Toan had to find the Moon people if he wanted to stand a chance against the Dark Genie, but nothing in the forest reminded him of the Moon People, no evidence suggesting they lived in the forest. Did Dran send Toan on a wild goose chase?

Then there was Treant, and the river thing...Toan almost forgot why he needed to revive Treant, all he could remember were Dran and the Fairy King saying almost identical things about him helping him with his quest. By doing what?

Toan was lost in thought when he was hit directly on the head by something that dropped from a tree above him, it ironically got him back on track, Toan flipped up and turned around cringing at whatever attacked him, it was a cocoon looking thing that was held by a vine which went up into the tree. Toan leapt of the forest floor and attempted to stab the cocoon with his shamshir. It went directly back up in the tree. Instead the shamshir was planted in the ground, Toan grunted as he tried pulling the sword out of the ground but sure enough the cocoon dropped again Toan fell backwards and heard a loud shatter sound. He brought his head up to see that the sword under the cocoon was in pieces on the ground. Toan pulled out a fire gem out of his pocket and tossed it at the cocoon, it was super effective to say the least. Toan was angered that his strongest weapon had been destroyed, the broken sword on the ground was entirely his fault, and he could have avoided this if he had been thinking straight. He let out an audible sigh and pulled out his dagger instead. It'll do for now…

**MATATAKI VILLAGE**

Toan was in desperate need for a new weapon, the dagger was literally useless in the Wise Owl Forest and there was no end in sight for the enemies around him. Toan noticed that he acquired an owl looking fellow, an owl that greatly resembled the Wise Owl in the forest, heck it was him! He ran a shop in Matataki Village; perhaps he held a sword he could use? Toan eagerly placed the Wise Owl shop anywhere he could reach in a small amount of steps.

The Wise Owl Shop was shaped like a tree log, and it had a crude sign, like all the other houses in Matataki Village. Toan walked right in the shop, there was the Wise Owl perched on a stick with a cash register, it was kind of cute to see an owl like this. The shop looked more like a café, or a bar than an actual store…

"Hoot, hoot!" the owl chimed "You're that new face that's been appearing in the forest aren't you?" Toan nodded, no denying anything to this guy, this very owl was harassing him in the forest for berries and shiny stones. "Well the shop is open now, ever since you rebuilt it of course. I appreciate all that you've done sir." Here it comes…the big reward. "Alright Hoot, just for you sir, a special discount offer! Look at this." The owl directed his attention to the table to the right of him. It had a brand new sword on it, the hilt was modeled after the Wise Owl, and its blade was especially sharp, Toan picked it up, finally a new sword to replace the broken shamshir! Toan held in the air with a wide smile.

"Just a minute, hoot!" Toan's grin went to a look of disappointment, the owl grabbed the sword away and held it himself "Don't misunderstand, it's not for free! Still have to charge you!" Cheap sonava…"I'll give you a discount price, 5000 gilda!" DAMMIT, Toan let out a childish sigh and looked down to the ground, hoping he could get some pity out of the stupid owl, he was trying to save the world and all this owl cared about was profit! "Fine 2500 gilda, that's a very special price, it's below cost, hoot! Not one gilda less." Toan really coveted that sword but surely a new store would help him, sword or no sword.

**WISE OWL FOREST**

The journey into the deep Wise Owl Forest was getting much more difficult to say the least due to the loss of Toan's built up shamshir. Toan couldn't buy that incredible Wise Owl Sword, despite that he was able to finally buy some bread as a meal for Xiao and himself. They had only been getting by with the hospitable Annie and Ro, which only fed them strange Matataki food, made from the obscure creatures on the Wise Owl Forest. Water could only be acquired through the ponds in the forest, Toan would refill bottles upon bottles of water in these forest springs and thankfully the Wise Owl shop had nearly all the same prices as the Odd Gaffer's shop, although it had a somewhat inflated prices.

Xiao, herself was having troubles taking down enemies alone without Toan's sword. Those flying plants were especially tough to the slingshot. The thing used huge leaves on the top of its head which allowed it to fly by spinning. This would create problems for both Toan and Xiao, the leaves, or wings would make horrible cuts if they didn't back out of the way. Xiao made the mistake of slowing down trying to get an accurate shot. Toan quickly called himself out to save Xiao from the blades. He dived below the plant flying in the air, thinking quickly Toan jumped atop the plant's head, plunging it into the ground, pink goo was all over Toan's beloved boots. But what else was he going to use as a weapon? The Macho Brothers always vouched for Toan to use his fists in battle…What would they think about using feet?

This territory held the right amount of river Atla, with this he'd finally be able to bring back Treant, not to mention bring back more villagers, as well as the Village Baron, who Toan was guessing was leader of the village, in a way it reminded him of his village, a single ruler to lead the village to prosperity…That is unless the leader was a bad one, the village chief back in Norune was moderately fine, the village was healthy, no one was going hungry or dying anytime soon, Western villages were like independent nations. But together the Western villages all shared food, supplies you name it. Toan was never one for politics, but politics of other villages interested Toan, how did were they led? Time to find out…

**MATATAKI VILLAGE**

Toan completed the Baron's house, perhaps the Baron himself could give him some much needed insight into Matataki, maybe he would know the location of the moon people, or maybe more about Fudoh? Whatever the case, the Baron would probably be helpful. The baron's house was formed around the tree, rather than on top of the tree, it had the same crude sign on top of the door, except on the baron's sign was a fierce looking lion. Toan just up and walked in, no one in the village seemed to take offense to that…

"Ah…Its you, Toan right?" the baron understood things all to well…But this is how things were these days, knowing who Toan was, and expecting him to walk in at any moment. "Come closer…."Toan nodded and went up to the old baron, he was old looking and had a large lion's head over him, Toan didn't want to break this guys back by making him get up. A candle lit between Toan and the baron, and up close the baron was looking less and less intimidating, especially with his arm shaking constantly. "Please take a seat." Toan searched for a chair but he soon realized the baron was referring to the stump that was near him. Toan shrugged and sat on the stump.

"You're the one who saved us, yes?" Toan smiled warmly, he didn't want to brag, but he didn't want to lie to the old man. "Modest are we? You maybe an outsider, but you Toan will be honored as a Matataki citizen." That was nice of him, but Toan wanted information, not honor. "I could give you some information…I'll tell you anything." Toan's mouth went agape, when Xiao popped out of nowhere exclaiming.

"Tell us about yourself Mr. Baron!"

"Me?" taken aback, he wasn't expecting any interest in himself really, but if they insisted. "I was one helluva guy." Oh boy here we go; Toan rolled his eyes while Xiao was fixated on the ancient looking baron. "For one thing, I won the post as village chief on my own. Probably not even Fudoh would've been a match for me…back then." There was that name again, Fudoh, if Cacao had heard the baron say that he would surly go mad.

"Tell us some village history!" Xiao exclaimed again

"…This is called Matataki Village. How it came to be called that…lets see…Can't remember how it got its name…" Matataki was doomed if it actually let this guy make decisions.

"Tell us more about Fudoh." Xiao was starting to get more serious with her questions, for the sake of the quest.

"Fudoh…" the baron looked up at his ceiling for a moment, reminiscing "He was the strongest hunter. Invincible was the word for him. No one could beat him, until 5 years ago that is." Cacao had given him that story but something the baron was about to say would blow his mind… "He just disappeared, leaving his only son all alone…" What? Toan was now convinced, Fudoh was dead, if he was still alive, he would come back to see his son…Who ever that was, but who? No one in the village came close to what Fudoh sounded like.

"Fudoh had a son?" Xiao was just as surprised as Toan, but Toan couldn't find his words, his mouth was still wide open.

"He has a gentle nature." Hmm…"A bit chubby." No… "The instincts of a hunter." Nah… couldn't be Toan pondered in his head. "He is Fudoh's on after all. He could become a great hunter." So the son was still around? Who was it? That's all he needed to know, perhaps he could help them in the forest? "But there is no hope with him being the way he is now. The day Fudoh disappeared his heart became covered in thick ice. How can we melt the ice in his heart?" The baron paused and grimaced to look at the ground for a moment "I'm quite eloquent aren't I?" Toan was about to smack this guy upside the head.

Toan and Xiao walked out with a parting gift, a bottle of water…Speaking of water, it was time to talk to Treant, the river was all done finally, Treant would have to help him with the quest somehow. The baron wasn't as helpful as he had hoped he'd be…

Toan walked into the cave and immediately noticed the "tree" with strange yell eyes and moved back and forth. It was alive, alright, no doubt. Toan's mouth dropped once more when the thing tried speaking…It was all gibberish!

"Master, what about the earrings!" Toan remembered picking up earrings that Goro had dropped after their fight, but how would those help? Toan clipped them on to get an earful of actual language coming from the moving tree.

"So tell me now little one. Is it you who saved me?" Toan stood there for a few moments unsure how to respond to a talking tree, he had talking to talking cats, but trees were something else. Toan only nodded, there was no point in being surprised at this world's magical happenings anymore, it was all normal. "Good heavens! So it was you! Thank you so much, thank you, thank you!" The tree, Treant was going nuts, its eyes went up and down in excitement, it kind of scared Toan. "Ahem, let me reward you with something little one." Toan waited for a second, when Treant started to ready itself for a sneeze…It was going to sneeze! "Ah…ah...ah…chooo!" water, or what Toan hoped was water got over him, Toan turned around and saw the most beautiful looking sword he had ever seen. "There you go, please accept it." The sword was red, with a fine blade; its hilt was green and had two blue jewels in the hilt. A fine weapon indeed!

"This is what all hunters long for. It's a rare legendary item, the Serpent Sword." Toan approached the weapon and pulled out of the grass, Toan held it up triumphantly, no more using that silly dagger anymore!

"This sword never breaks." Awesome! "Not until it completes its mission that is." Rats! "Take care of it, little one." Toan could forgive Treant for calling him "little one" because he had a new sword! But there was still much to be asked for this tree… "So I take it you need some information from me? Well sure thing, I can read you like a book!" Toan darted his eyes back and forth unsure how to talk after that statement, this was staring to freak him out. "You need to know how to get to the moon people right?" How could he have known? "Brownboo village that's what it's called, it's at the far end of the woods." So the moon people still existed even after all these years? How could Treant know? He can't even move!

"But you're definitely going to need help getting there…" Toan had to admit the forest as getting tough with him and Xiao alone. "You're going to want that kid up in the tree." No not him… "That's Goro." Dammit! "No one likes him, got a rotten personality." Didn't need to be the Great Treant to see that. "He's been like that ever since his dad Fudoh passed away." WHAT? NO WAY, NO WAAAY!  
"He didn't use to be like that. He was a kind-hearted kid." Goro? Kind? Almost as unbelievable as Fudoh being his father, Goro did nothing worth what his father did. "Maybe if he finds out the truth…He'll become that good kid I use to know." The truth? "Even I am not sure what that truth may be, the villagers won't even tell you. It's a tightly kept secret." Huh? Toan just rubbed his head in confusion, what did it all mean? What was the truth? What was the sword's mission? Toan had to figure this out for himself…No not just himself…the bumbling kid in the tree as well. He deserved to know…

Xiao had suggested they go to Goro, to help them on their quest. Goro wouldn't join them unless they did something worthwhile but it was worth a shot… It could work. They had to find the killer snake maybe that had to do with the secret? The snake was the last thing Fudoh saw before he "disappeared so chances were that the killer snake held all the secrets. Maybe that's why the sword was called the "Serpent Sword" maybe its mission was to kill the snake? Toan and Xiao went back to Goro's house; they hadn't visited since their arrival, he could be in a better mood now. Conveniently enough Goro was sitting on his stump looking past the ground, but he soon realized he was being watched.

"Hey wadda you want?" Goro shot them a glare

"We need you to help us kill the killer snake!" Xiao blurted out

Goro's eyes got somewhat large, he calmed down a little, how do they know? Goro thought to himself. "Killer snake…That thing really exists?" If something like Treant, Dark genie or Dran existed then a killer snake was welcomed, in fact killer snake was rather tame for what Toan had seen these past few days. "Did it really get my pa?" he whispered to himself looking back down to the ground. But in fear of being branded a "cry baby" he got back up and shrugged it off. "Hmph never mind! You wouldn't know anyway!" Goro couldn't stand that these outsiders were secretly learning about him behind his back, it was bad enough the whole village hated him, last thing he wanted were stalkers, Goro shooed them out and Toan and Xiao were faced with the problem of…

"Where do you think the snake is, master?" Xiao queried. It was a good question, where would it be? If it was in the forest, Toan would bet it being very hidden inside the forest, maybe in deeper territory. 5 years ago it fought Fudoh and apparently won, it was time to find out the power of this killer snake, it was time to put Fudoh to rest, his soul deserved it.


	12. Enter Goro

**WISE OWL FOREST**

Toan knew what he had to do; it was the snake he had to kill, with his new sword he had gotten from that old talking tree, perfect timing too, ever since that shamshir incident…The Serpent Sword was said to be indestructible…At least until its objective was complete. This of course was killing the snake. Toan remembered the legends of the killer Snake, it didn't really scare him, it encouraged him, although he wasn't a native to Matataki Village, he wanted to restore honor in Fudoh's name, whether he was killed by the snake or not was the big question. Toan made his way deeper and deeper in the territory when two wolves jumped out of the trees, Toan easily fought them off with the serpent sword, they were small time, and he wanted the snake. To the left of the wolves corpses was a dark cave, it was out of the ordinary for the forest, so Toan deduced the snake must be in there.

Toan snapped back for a moment, the flute that Cacao gave to him...Toan pulled out the odd orange flute, it was claimed by Cacao that the flute attracted snakes, so Toan being confident that he could beat the legendary killer snake. He played the flute, calling the killer snake. Toan stood there for a few moments waiting, Toan started walking into the cave when the Snake decided to just lunge out at him, Toan was stunned, the snake was silver with a bluish tint, with scars on its eyes, could they have been scars that Fudoh made? The eyes were hypnotic almost, the snake just barely missed Toan, Toan jumped to get behind the snake, and it quickly turned its head around eyes meeting Toan's. It hissed in anger. Toan smiled it wasn't every day that he got an actual challenge.

The snake followed Toan with its eyes waiting and hissing, it lunged for Toan, Toan expecting it jumped as high as he cloud to look at the top of the snake's head, he glared at the beast and landed on it head, Toan stabbed the Serpent Sword in the snake's scaly body, the snake hissed fiercely, Toan pulled a back flip pulling the sword out, once again their eyes met. The snake lunged again, but slower this time, obviously very affected by the Serpent Sword's stab. Toan easily dodged, he readied his weapon for another blow. The snake cried an awful cry and lunged once more at Toan, Toan tilted his sword and with that the snake jumped right into the blade, cutting it in half. It made a final hiss and fell from the air. The snake's body flashed away and sparkles appeared where the head had rested, the famous Killer Snake that had bested Fudoh, was finally dead. Fudoh could finally be dead in peace, although Toan felt somewhat guilty; he wasn't even a villager to Matataki and had the audacity to take down the feared killer snake? It bothered him a little but before Toan could think any further on the matter he noticed the sparkle in the grass, it was a pendent, with what looked like a small skull attached. Whatever it was, it was time to go back to Goro, to tell him the good news, or what he hoped would be good news to Goro.

**MATATAKI VILLAGE**

"You don't give up do ya?" Goro simply said when Toan and Xiao approached him for the umpteenth time.

"Master, the pendent, it must belong to Fudoh." Xiao whispered to Toan, of all the crazy ideas! But it was worth a shot. Toan pulled out the bone pendent and held it in his hands to Goro, who had previously had a very sour face. Goro stood in stunned silence and grabbed the pendent from Toan. How did Xiao know? Toan briefly thought.

"Wait this is my Pa's! Where did you get it?" before Toan could answer, the bone pendent formed in to a sphere of light and went to the sky…Nothing out of the ordinary here. "WHAT?" Goro screamed to the sky with a dazed look. Toan stood there looking at Goro who was now looking straight at him with the same stunned look.

* * *

_Pure darkness everywhere, there stood Goro and Fudoh._

_ "P…Pa!" Goro cried, it was Fudoh alright with the same white tiger over his head fur arms over his real arms and the body of a hunter, he looked the same as ever, the cold stare was especially note worthy about Fudoh's presence _

_ "Goro, how have you been?" Fudoh said as if he had been gone for a month._

_ "Dad where the hell have you been?" Goro calmed slightly at his father's nonchalant attitude. "I thought you were dead!"_

_ "I'm sorry, Goro" Fudoh remained cold not showing a hint of emotion in the slightest way. "Forgive me for having suddenly left you all alone."Although Fudoh didn't show it, he knew how Goro felt; he could feel the pain Goro felt over the years living practically as an outsider to his own village. Fudoh shut his eyes "Goro, I am no longer of this world. I am a spirit now." It pained him to say it._

_ "No you're lying!" Goro whined and clenched his fists almost angry at his father._

_ "It's the truth. Before I died, I put a message for you into a pendent. The father you see is that message." But how could that possibly work?"Listen carefully, Goro. The evil force that attacked this village is now devouring the entire world." Goro knew about this, he really couldn't care less, what did this village mean to him anyway? And if this message had been sealed before his father died how could he possibly know about the evil destroying the world? It all made no sense, it angered Goro. "With your allies you must stop it." Allies? What allies? He couldn't possibly mean that green hat kid and the cat girl could he? Why would he want to save the world? With them of all people? Why should he? "If you really are my son, then show me! Honor me and all the hunters through your courage in battle!" this was getting on Goro's nerves._

_ "No…No way!" Goro yelled at his father, now very angry "Everybody in the village left you to die. I ain't gonna help those cowards." _

_ "You misunderstand them. I was not betrayed by my fellow villagers. As you know I was said to be the best hunter in the village. I even killed the brutal White Tiger in one blow." Now he was just bragging! "But my body was being gradually weakened by an illness. And I realized I had very little time for myself." Goro knew what his father was going to say at this point, this was the secret… "I was a prideful hunter. My pride would not allow me to die of an illness." No… "I wanted to die in battle as a hunter should." _

_ "One day, I went into the woods where the fearful killer snake dwelt, taking with me several villagers. The powerful killer snake would be a perfect opponent to end my career as a hunter. But deep inside I wanted to die in this battle. That very hunt was my plan to end my life with pride. I challenged the killer snake to a reckless fight. I of course fought my best. But I was no match for the snake with my body weakened by the illness. In the end the killer snake got me and started to squeeze me slowly. And soon I saw my fading flame of life start to flicker away. It was what I had wished for. I chose to die with bravery. The villagers that were with me left quietly. I still remember the sadness in their eyes. They probably all knew. They stayed to see it through to the end."_

_ "They still, to this day speak of me as the strongest hunter that ever was." Goro grimaced, he still wasn't satisfied with his father's story, what about him? "You call them cowards, Goro. But they kept the truth hidden of respect for me." _

_ "But, but…" Goro struggled to get his words out, he couldn't talk right "But why? Why did you do that?"_

_ "Goro…One day you'll understand. I am a hunter. I wanted to die a hunter…not an invalid. And you, you're also a hunter, Goro. Go fight, Goro. Join the others and fight evil. Be a greater man than me." Fudoh approached his angered looking son and attempted to hold his shoulder to comfort him; Goro turned around, and sneered. How could he just leave him and die like that? Not even telling him? Why? Goro couldn't respect his father, not after he left him, without even a goodbye._

_ "Goro, I am always with you…" with that Fudoh left into the darkness. Goro couldn't hold it in anymore, he started to tremble, flooded in emotion._

_ "I hate you…" he mumbled as his eyes welled up with tears, the tears were starting to fall. He couldn't take it anymore. Goro turned right back around "I hate you pa!" he screamed, expecting to find his father behind him. But there stood a boy…_

Toan stared at Goro, who had just been talking to himself a few moments ago.

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Goro bellowed confused about his whereabouts. "Me saving the world? Not likely I want to give it a shot anyway." What was he talking about? Toan often thought that these days. "Not for the villagers or for dad…But for me! I'll fight for me!" How noble…Toan scoffed. "I'll become Goro Mighty Hunter of Legend!" Was that even a real title? And that's when Goro joined Toan and Xiao in their quest to take down the Dark Genie. Three is a crowd; maybe it would be much easier now!

**WISE OWL FOREST**

Goro was certainly an interesting person, Goro had made it very clear, he was fighting for himself…Toan could understand why Xiao wanted to fight, it was her undying loyalty to him and Toan was initially motivated in saving his village, but Goro he just joined Toan to fight, for himself…Toan couldn't imagine how Goro himself motivated him in fighting, it was an odd quirk about the strange guy. Unlike Xiao, who had been originally afraid of fighting in the cave, Goro was up to anything, even if he knew the odds were against him. It was a side that Toan truthfully admired about the man that had tried killing him, more or less. Goro's strength proved valuable the first few steps he took in the Wise Owl Forest, although he was pretty slow compared to the likes of Xiao. The weight of Goro's hammer would put enemies to rest in a mere one hit. That's not say he didn't get hit; he did alright, a lot, mainly due to his slow speed. But with the brute strength of Goro, the team was balanced; everyone had a role to play in the Wise Owl Forest.

**MATATAKI VILLAGE**

After talking to the Great Baron and reviving Treant, the village started to take a liking to Toan, A newly revived villager to the town, Gob invited Toan over for a hardy meal of tuna, Xiao couldn't be happier. Toan wasn't mush into seafood himself. Gob even gave Toan an incredibly large fish, Gob was Pike's counterpart in Matataki Village, except Gob had no daughter, and had a raging desire for another villager named, Momo, who lived with her old crazy father. Momo was like Alnet, the beauty in town everyone desired. It was somewhat creepy that everyone in Matataki was like the people he knew in Norune. Momo after being revived offered Toan a few weapon enhancement stones; these would build up the Serpent sword nicely.

Goro merely watched as Toan was rewarded for his heroic deeds; Goro would be lying to himself if he didn't say he was somewhat jealous that his native village was giving praise to an outsider, and not him. It bugged him, but Goro reassured himself, he was fighting for himself, not others, so it was natural to not expect praise, even though he kind of wanted it. But why did he listen to his father? Why did he follow Toan? Goro didn't fully understand, maybe he wasn't following his father but rather his survival skills. Did it even matter anymore? Goro had little understanding of what had been going on in the world, Toan didn't do or say anything to inform him neither did Fudoh, nobody was filling Goro in on these matters, but why did Goro care about what was going on? Goro was getting angry at himself for contradicting himself, was he going mad? He couldn't know for sure, and the only thing was going to keep him sane was fighting, ironically enough. But he was a hunter…Toan would never be able to understand what it meant to be a hunter of Matataki, Goro hated it when outsiders ignorantly dismissed that being a hunter was merely "someone that killed animals for fun." Being a hunter was much more than that…At least in Matataki Village anyway.

Toan looked over to Peanut Pond, a body of water in the middle of Matataki Village, not apart of the river or waterfall. He was exhausted at all the work he had been doing. Xiao was resting at the mushroom house and Goro was…at his house most likely. Toan recalled that he obtained a fishing pole from Alnet back in Norune Village, he pulled the rod out of his bag, he looked over it remembering how bummed out Carl was that he couldn't have it. Toan had a weak smile on, just thinking of Alnet and Carl, his good friends, made him happy. Carl would definitely be angry if he knew Toan never used it. Toan decided, he'd better use it or he would feel terrible withholding it from Carl who desperately wanted it.

Toan put small bait on the end of the hook and casted off in Peanut Pond, he sat down on the grass floor waiting and relaxing. It seemed fishing was relaxing at anytime, had Toan knew this he would have started fishing back in Norune. Toan's head went limp as the moon rose in the sky, his eyes were slowly shutting. His eyes were somewhat fixated on the string, just waiting for the damn thing to move. Without warning the bobber fell. Toan's lashes batted at first, then he realized, A FISH! Toan jumped up on his legs and exaggerated his movements by swinging his arms around to the side of his head as if he were preparing to swing his sword at a beast in enemy territories. Unexpectedly the bobber went even lower at this shift. Toan cringed in bewilderment.

Xiao noticed her master moving like a fool trying to kill a fly. Xiao completely oblivious to this walked right behind her master and poked him on the back with her claws. Toan jumped to the air, excited by the chilling touch of the claw. He let go of the fishing rod and turned his back to Xiao.

"Heya, master!" Xiao mewed to the surprised Toan. Toan sighed in relief that it was just Xiao and not some evil beast, not that it was too likely in the village itself. "Watcha doing?" Toan rubbed the back of his head and adjusted his hat, raised a finger and looked back to the pond. The rod was slipping into the water. Toan screamed, Xiao's hair stood on end at the scream. Toan dived onto the rod covering the pole with his whole body so it couldn't possibly escape any further. Toan grabbed the very end of the fishing pole, the flimsy part and pulled it straight up. There was a fish! Success! That night Toan and Xiao ate fish, one of their greatest meals since they left Norune Village.

**WISE OWL FOREST**

A limited zone…Toan forgot those existed. Never the less he really hated that he had no control of what was going on before him. Goro was out there fighting for him in the Wise Owl Forest alone, even though he was powerful, Goro taking down an entire territory of enemies was a stretch, or maybe Toan was getting ahead of himself, he wasn't immune to getting knocked out or overwhelmed, he was like Xiao and Goro, except he used a sword. As Toan watched Goro fight he found out that Goro wore red underwear…Toan shuddered in the nothingness.

Goro breathed heavily running through the thick forest was tough for someone with his girth. He lifted his head observing the never ending forest ahead of him.

"Damn you…" Goro cursed to his father, wherever he was for no particular reason, Goro felt that everything was his father's fault these days. Or maybe it was his hammer's fault for being so heavy. But Goro had to live with that fact, the villager's of Matataki Village all picked their personal weapon, Goro just happened to pick a giant hammer. Goro was lost in his thoughts as a Werewolf lunged right at him with its massive arms, mouth agape. Goro was brought to the floor, the wolf sweeping its large claws at his face. Goro could only stare at the wolves' red eyes. He scrunched his face grimacing and kicked the wolf in its torso. Goro jumped up, the wolf slammed to the ground. He brought his hammer to the sky.

"BEGONE EVIL BEAST!" Goro yelled to the heavens as he forced the hammer to the ground smashing the wolf's body. Not a pretty sight…Goro figured he'd stop thinking while in this hostile environment, thoughts would only slow him down, plus it would hurt him.

Toan put his hand to his face as he witnessed Goro mess up during his own inner monologue. Had he been there he would be able to think and fight at the same time. But at least Goro could fight, Toan wasn't any but concerned for Goro, he could make it. Xiao was different, she could and would fight, but Toan always feared for that cute cat girl. Goro was far too tough, and irritable to care about in the Wise Owl Forest.


	13. Village Formalities

**MATATAKI VILLAGE**

"Hey I'm in the middle of something. Could ya come up here for a sec?" Bunbuku, the rudest villager in all of Matataki second only to Goro yelled from his house's top floor to Toan on ground level, who just got out of the Wise Owl Forest with Xiao and Goro.

"Screw that!" Goro yelled and ran off towards his den

"Screw you, Goro!" Bunbuku yelled back at Goro from his window shaking his fist as if he were an old man. Toan and Xiao looked at one another as if they were embarrassed around the people around them. Bunbuku turned back to the two and yelled again. "Hey, you kid…I could use your help here…"

Toan and Xiao recalled Bunbuku's treatment of them a few days ago. They both felt hostility towards Bunbuku, as he did insult and berate them just for greeting him. Plus he wore a raccoon on his head, the smallest weakest animal on anyone's head; he probably tortured the damn thing. Even his little sister Kululu had a white wolf on her head, an animal much stronger than a raccoon.

"Quit standin there and help me!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Toan signaled for Xiao to run off, he'd do this alone, why torture another when the task only called for one person.

Toan entered Bunbuku's house and went up the stairs, like most houses in Matataki Village, this place was pretty "cozy" putting it nicely. Up the stairs there stood Bunbuku waving his arms in the air at Kululu who was standing high in the air on what looked like a pipe for running water.

"Kululu, don't climb up there, it's dangerous. Come on down." Bunbuku actually sounded rational, he almost seemed pleasant, but this was because either: A. he was talking to his sister or B. he was trying to sound nice to subdue her. Kululu remained standing up on the pipe looking down at her foolish looking brother. "I'm sorry I didn't know it was something you were saving for later. I know I ate it, but there's nothing we can do about that now."

Kululu stood motionless, probably enjoying the trouble she was causing for Bunbuku. The man let out a heavy sigh and let down his arms "This is bad…" Bunbuku finally looked over to Toan and spoke to him instead. "I accidently ate something of hers…It was strange looking, it was white and coiled like a shell." He then whispered to Toan "You wouldn't happen to have something like this would ya?"

A light flickered in Toan's head, the candy that Claude gave him as a gift that must be what Bunbuku had stolen from Kululu! Toan pulled out the week or so old candy from his bag and proudly handed it to the now smirking Bunbuku.

"Ah! This is it!" Bunbuku turned his gaze back up to Kululu "Look at this! I'll give it to you if you come down." After the offer Kululu promptly jumped down to the floor and ran right past Bunbuku and swiftly took the candy out of his grasp. After which she sat down on her bed and started mauling the candy.

"Heh thanks a lot Toan. Sorry I was a jerk to ya…Please take this as a token of my appreciation." Bunbuku turned around and grabbed something off his shelves and handed it to Toan. It was a leaf…

Bunbuku raised his finger in the air and tried speaking like an intellectual. "They say in the East, you can make a cure-all medicine from this kind of leaf. It may come in handy." Toan rolled his eyes at the idea of Bunbuku's; of all the lousy excuses…Toan just stuffed the leaf in his bag and took off. A cure-all leaf…absolutely crazy. Besides what could Easterners know about medicines? As far as he or anyone else knew, Easterners were power hungry evil imperialists that concerned little for human life. Everyone in the West that traveled to the Eastern continent had nothing but bad things to say about it. Toan never traveled to or has seen the East; he just assumed the others were telling the truth.

While thinking about the East he remembered, the Dark Genie! Toan ran out of Bunbuku's house, there was no time for lollygagging, for all he knew the Dark Genie was probably well aware of his efforts, he could be on his way ready to destroy the villages again, or worse he may have missed the destruction of his town. This lingering paranoia had to be dealt with somehow…Toan decided he'd clear his head, by fighting and finding Atla, anything to keep him out of fear.

**WISE OWL FOREST**

Toan went back into the Wise Owl Forest, he didn't bother bringing in Xiao or Goro, figuring they'd be asleep at this hour; he didn't want to disturb them. The Forest territories were looking worse and worse with every step taken, the atmosphere of the forest at turned to that of a swamp, wet, humid, and very dark. After defeating some annoying Trolls Toan rediscovered that every troll was somewhat unique in a way, it was just interesting how nature worked. How could God, fairy or natural selection create such an abomination…Toan didn't know where the fabled Brownboo village was, all he could remember was Dran saying it was within the forest, but if Toan didn't know any better he'd think that he was going the wrong way. The forest looked dead, but it was alive, could an advanced civilization like the Moon People live in such conditions? If Toan had to guess where Brownboo Village was he would say one of the two moons, why call yourselves the "Moon People" if you didn't live on the moon? Toan shook his head in disbelief at his thoughts. Living on the moon…That'll be the day…

He had uncovered a few bits of Atla, two of which were people, one an old man named Kye, another a woman named Momo. This was all so exhausting for him, its times like these where Toan would think "Why me?" but Toan had thought that more than a dozen times by now. It was time to take responsibility…for the entire world population's safety. Toan needed a rest, it was very late. He hunched down and leaned on a nearby rock. The wet floor didn't agree with his tight black pants, and the rock didn't help his back. What could you expect in a place like this though? Toan needed time to think and rest, he pulled out his bag and inside it he pulled out a picture. A very crude drawing Gina drew up and gave to Toan before he left. From what Toan could gather it was a picture of her and him playing together. Toan always use to play with that little girl, but now she was probably moping around the house bored without him, it kind of made Toan smile. But at the same time sad, that he couldn't see her, or anyone else for that matter.

Toan awoke a couple hours later, still on the cold and damp forest floor. Ironically the forest was quite peaceful right now. Toan guessed it was around 3 in the morning, judging by what little of the sky he could actually see. He stretched himself like a cat and figured it was time to release Kye and Momo from the dank Atlamillia, and of course it was time to return to Xiao, probably restless that Toan wasn't around.

**MATATAKI VILLAGE**

Toan appeared before Momo and Kye, now confirmed to be Granddaughter and Grandfather at their own house already completed. Both Kye and Momo had the look of astonishment as they abruptly emerged in their village. Toan gave both the characters a look over, Kye was an old man, looked a little like the baron, he wore a moose over his head with its antlers still protruding out of the head and a heavy looking fur over his back. Momo…looked somewhat like Alnet back in Norune Village; except she looked a few years older and she had a cheetah head draped over her right shoulder and its paw over her left one.

"AH! Where am I?" The old man, Kye, screamed thrashing his arms about in the air. Toan held out his hand ready to explain the situation, but Momo to the left of Kye attempted to console him

"Calm down, grandpa." Momo put her hands over her grandfather but the man smacked her arms away and ran into the house yelling. "Eh…" was all Momo let out, she lurched over, zombie like. "Sorry about that…" Momo looked up to the boy and raised an eyebrow "Do I know you from somewhere?" Toan just shook his head, he never knew this girl, and perhaps she was referring to her brief stay in the Atlamillia? "Well…I'm sorry but could you fetch me some water for grandpa that usually clams him down." Toan nodded and ran towards the watermills and Momo ran into the house to calm Kye down.

Certainly a strange night…Toan thought as he was holding a bucket of water standing still near the watermills, but before Toan could turn around towards Momo's house he noticed a snake looking thing popping its head behind the watermill. Toan pulled out his dagger and put down the bucket and slowly crossed the bridge to find it was only Gob, the nice man who made him a meal.

"Hey, Toan." Was all Gob said as he kept his face fixated looking at Momo, who was just exiting the house with Kye. Toan rubbed his head in confusion at Gob's behavior as he turned back ready to pick the bucket back up Gob spoke again. "Those legs are almost sin, don'tcha think?" Toan's back jolted, what did he just say?

Toan brought back the bucket of water to Momo as promised only to find that Kye and Momo were not on ground level rather the roof of their house.

"Grandpa, what are you doing up there?" Momo yelled across the other side of the roof as Kye stood of the very top looking towards no where. "Come down!"

"No, I won't!" Kye shook violently

"Why not?" Kye then turned towards Momo

"Don't you see? The Evil cloud is about to veil the world!"

"Stop talking nonsense and come down here!" Toan looked to Kye, he sounded insane, but he couldn't help but think…Maybe he was right (in theory) after all evil had descended upon the world and nearly killed everybody.

"Momo, pray with me for world peace…"

"Oh come on. Are you nuts?" Kye let out an audible growl, could the Dark Genie be retuning? Was this old man telling some sort of prophecy?

"Calling your own grandpa nuts…What a granddaughter! Could it be that you, Momo…That your brain is infected by evil?"

"Oh boy…" Momo turned around looking down upon Toan below her and jumped to his level, these Matataki people sure knew how to jump… "He really has gone nuts." As much as Toan wanted to believe that he couldn't say for sure, so Toan looked behind him for a brief second up at the sky…seemed clear, whew… "Toan so you're the one who restored the house, right? Thank you!" Momo changed the subject and bowed. She then held out something to Toan "Here's something for ya." She put her hands on her hips and proudly said "It's a plant buster stone, it will serve you well on your journey." Funny that statement sounded like a demand…

"Ha…ha…ha" A laugh sounded above them, the two looked up at Kye, still on the roof of the house.

"Hey what are you doing?" Kye had placed his body on a wooden pole and was swinging around…Toan had nothing to fear by this old man's "prophecy".

Toan approached the mushroom house, where he assumed Xiao was staying; he hadn't seen her in a few hours when he heard a voice above him in the mushroom house not of Xiao's.

"Hey you! This way, come on!" Toan looked up at the now large Mushroom house with a second floor to find out the voice belonged to Ro "Come on up here!" Ro waved while smiling broadly. There was a ladder right next to the house leading to the second floor, he climbed up it to find both Annie and Ro waiting. "What do you think? The view up here is great isn't it?"Toan looked over the balcony; the waterfall was especially beautiful up here.

"I'm so happy the house is restored." Annie finally said "We owe this all to you." Toan was sort of use to this by now, people being eternally grateful to him, the two bowed their heads and Toan returned the bow. He was really looking for Xiao but before he could go and search Annie opened her mouth again. "Now to return the favor."

"Lets see…" Ro put his hand to his chin and thought for what felt like an eternity. "Ah! I have just the thing!" Ro went into the door by the balcony and searched for another eternity and finally bursted through the door "I found it!" then he tripped over. This was becoming very tedious…Ro got up from the wooden floor and weakly held out something green. "I found it walking through the woods looking for giant mushrooms. It never grows wherever I plant it." That's great…a seed that can't grow thanks for the present… "Treant said it will be something very good someday. But it only grows in a special place in the woods. You may be able to find it, you being in the woods a lot and all."

Toan finally got out of the mushroom house; he was finally able to think…where could Xiao be?

* * *

Goro sat on his bed looking at his new ally, Xiao, a cat humanoid of some sort that had been transformed with magic potion. Xiao was rummaging the whole tree house looking for something interesting while she was concerned with her master's whereabouts.

"What are you doing?" Goro asked in a grumpy manner

"Where are all your toys?" Xiao answered with a question. Goro stood up after this question and pointed angrily at Xiao.

"Enough! Stop messing with my stuff!"

"You're so mean compared to master." She bluntly stated and sat down quietly.

"I don't care! Where is that guy anyway?"

"That's what I wanted to know…" Xiao started scratching the floor with her sharp nails in boredom.

"Figures… he got taken down…." Goro calmed down at the relaxing thought and sat back down.

"How dare you say-" Xiao was cut off by the sound of the creaking door, it was Toan back from a long journey into the woods.

"Speak of the devil…" Goro said under his breath.

* * *

Toan and Xiao chose to recline the day away fishing, Toan had been away for awhile, he needed some rest, of course nobody knew he already had rest in the forest. Toan started to think about how deep could the forest possibly go, where were those damn Moon People? The Atla in the forest was growing more and more scarce, which led him to believe that maybe the forest was finally coming to an end? Hopefully, this forest was becoming a nightmare for everybody, besides there was no telling what the Dark Genie or the East was up to right now. They could be coming back right now for all Toan knew. Those thoughts plagued Toan's mind, but with any luck Toan would be faster than the Dark Genie!

* * *

**AN: for the few readers out there, I would like to say a few things and ask a few questions. First of all if the writing is bad, grammar, spelling whatever I blame that on my past self as this was written several months ago. Next to those reading, whats so good about this? I mean its the game novelized, there is actually another novelization of Dark Cloud on here as well (much more depth to it by the way). Anyways what I'm asking: what is good about this story? If there is actually an audience out there give me answers and I may continue where I left off. **


	14. The Village Guardian: Master Utan

**WISE OWL FOREST**

The Wise Owl Forest was starting to get more and more sparse of trees, was Toan finally finding the end of these wretched woods? Instead in front of Toan looked to be the workings of a house in progress. Just two frames of wood being built up, but the wood was old and had vines growing over it like wild fire. Toan maneuvered around the house in progress and found a dead end, the forest completely stopped; a large flat rock formation stood their blocking and taunting him from ever getting any further. Did I go the wrong way? Toa thought for a moment, but his curiosity piqued at the small patch of dirt below him with a small hole.

The Moon Grass Seed! Of course! This must be the way to the Moon People's village! Toan pulled out the odd looking seed and planted it in the small hole. Sure enough out of the hole grew a small leaf, now for some sun dew…The sun dew perked the leaf right up and grew even larger creating stepping stones (or stepping leafs) in order to get up on top of the rock. Perfect! Toan was on his way to the Moon People and it was just up ahead!

As Toan stepped on the top of the rock something rustled in the trees above him. What the? Toan looked up to the trees which had plenty of fruit growing from them and suddenly something landed on the ground causing Toan to jump off the floor. Toan looked in amazement seeing the giant gorilla looking thing. It had an innocent looking face but his hands held a large rock, which said otherwise. Toan was taken back in bewilderment, what the hell was this thing?And why did it have jewels on his wrists, they resembled the Atlamillia! It also had braids on what looked like it's beard, the thing looked absolutely grotesque to look at.

Out of nowhere the monkey threw the rock straight at Toan, he lunged to the left avoiding it, while getting hit by a few chips of the rock just thrown, small tears in his poncho were made. The monkey let out a cry while pounding its chest with his massive hands. The cry echoed through the forest, it scared Toan somewhat, he had never heard such an animal cry ever before. Toan rested for a moment in the cold soft dirt and looked up, it was the Fairy King!

"Toan, he's acting strangely. Probably under the spell of the Dark Genie." The fairy King stood there same blank stare as ever, what the hell was this guy thinking? "You'll have to fight him." So this animal was possessed by the Dark Genie too? Toan got up and faced the giant Neanderthal looking monkey sword in hand ready to kill.

The monkey thing hopped up as if it were on a trampoline and grabbed one of the fruits. Was this anytime for eating? Toan laughed to himself but before he knew it seeds started pelting him like beanbags. It stung like a bee and made Toan yelp in pain, as Toan was trying to recuperate the ape ran at him and charged its fist and punched Toan violently, the made contact at Toan's body, he fell back a few feet. Toan screamed at the crippling pain, and hugged himself trying to recover and get back up. No use…Toan called upon Goro; maybe he could do a thing or two?

Goro had been called upon to attack, Goro using his hunting skills ran behind the primate and got its attention, it turned around which it when Goro got the idea, and he swung his hammer onto the delicate looking feet of the ape. It cried in pain, and clutched onto its injured foot.

Suddenly Toan was called upon still in pain, he trudged up on his legs and looked into the face of the enemy and swiftly slashed his Serpent sword at its face. If the Dark Genie had a spell on this thing, pain would surely get it out, it worked on Dran! But before Toan could declare victory the monkey swung his fists again, Toan slammed against one of the trees. Toan was about ready to black out when he called on Goro again.

"Evildoers beware! I shall destroy thee!" Goro cried as he sprinted towards the forest guardian, known as Master Utan. The hammer slammed across its face, and Goro smashed his foot again. Utan could not withstand anymore he gave out and collapsed on the floor. Toan came back out again and examined the beast, it breathed heavily, it was still alive thankfully, whatever it was…Suddenly the beast went straight up and yelled

"Wh…Whaaatt?"The beast had the accent of someone from Muska Lacka, like Macho and Komacho, why it did was beyond Toan. How it could even speak wasn't even asked. "What's happening to me?"

Master Utan introduced himself as the Forest guardian and apologized for the beating as he started to recount what had been happening the past week with the Dark Genie.

"…You need to go to the Moon People right?" Master Utan understood that the Moon People were the only ones that could put a stop to this evil, how he knew? Who cares… "You need to head to Brownboo Village, pal, where the little people are." So that's where they lived huh? "Come on I'll take you there." Master Utan surprisingly said in a tone more happy than it should have been. Master Utan simply pointed over a rock ahead of him and started again. "The Moon people's village is just over this rock." Master Utan looked over at the giant rock standing in front of him. "Oops…" Toan just stood in stunned silence at this unsightly beast's behavior. Master Utan picked up the boulder and chucked it across the forest making a loud crashing noise. "How's that?" Utan asked innocently.

Toan looked at the small crevice leading to Brownboo Village and back at Master Utan, this journey was getting weird and Toan didn't like it one bit. The breath radiating from Master Utan was just God awful and it made him wish he never agreed to this in the first place, Toan started walking towards the gap in the rocks as Master Utan spoke yet again. "The village chief's not so fond of humans…so…" Who needed to hate humans when you had Easterners to hate… "Just watch yourself." Finally Master Utan shut up and Toan was free to journey to the Moon People's village, Brownboo Village!...But maybe Goro wanted to say goodbye to Matataki Village, Toan thought, maybe he should pay them one last visit…

**MATATAKI VILLAGE**

"What the hell are we doing back here?" Goro yelled towards Toan for entering Matataki Village again. Goro had been promised that they were going to Brownboo Village, but here they were back in this horrid town. Toan smirked and grabbed the back of his head as he pointed towards the villagers of the town who had all gathered in front of the entrance to the Wise owl forest. "and why the hell are you all here?" Goro bellowed at every one of the villagers, he had all the reasons in the world to hate all of the people in front of them…

Pao, always stealing Peanut pond's fishes for himself.

Bunbuku, that smug bastard…

Kululu, stupid and silent.

Mustache, cheap ass owl.

Cacao, artsy twig.

Gob, cooking sucks

Momo, Goro despised any girl he had no chance with.

Kye, crazy old man.

Annie and Ro, crazy old couple.

And that Baron…damn did Goro hate him.

And worst of all, every single one of these villagers of Matataki village…They withheld the information about his father's demise at the hands of the Killer Snake, and for that Goro could never forgive any of them. Goro kept a permanent frown on his face and Toan and Xiao stood there awkwardly at the Village gathering. The Ancient Baron stepped forward in middle of the crowd.

"Welcome, Toan…" Toan simply nodded at the Baron and looked back at Goro, the entire reason why they all went back to Matataki Village was to fight the contempt that the village shared with Goro. "Goro…" The Baron spoke graciously

"Hmph" Goro crossed his arms enflaming his nostrils.

"I need to let you know Goro that we as a village weren't trying to hurt you."

"I don't care!" Goro screamed and approached the Baron; the Baron stood his ground straightening his back

"We did it to protect your father's honor." Goro stopped walking towards the Baron to listen briefly to what he had to say, he didn't want to but he did want to hear their pathetic excuse.

"What do you care about "honor"?"The villagers looked to the Baron still standing straight as a tree.

"Goro, you brat!" The baron yelled uncharacteristically and went up to Goro, Goro twitched at the Baron's insult, of all the people to insult him. "This village practically raised you and you have the nerve to…" The Baron stopped yelling and motioned Gob with his arm behind him. Goro paused still surprised at the Baron's anger. The Baron now held on to a large battle axe in front of Goro. "Take this Goro…It was your father's after all."

Goro flinched and fell back as he gazed at the fine beautiful weapon…Goro stuttered to find his words as he realized just how much the village meant to him, he had been so wrong, he wasted his time in his beloved village by ostracizing himself in his house. He then looked across at all the villagers who all looked so barren now, unexpressive and or grimacing at him.

"I hate you…" Goro whispered to himself, he brought himself back up looking towards the ground and forcibly took the battle axe out of the hands of the Baron. "I hate you all!" Goro screamed at every single one of the villagers, he couldn't start regretting things now…Regret was not possible at this time, if he did then he actually would have started to cry. There was no time for that…Not now…

Finally Toan was able to travel with Xiao and Goro by his side, they offered little conversation to Toan, but instead they talked amongst themselves, bickering.

"So do you feel sad that you're leaving your home village, Goro?" Xiao questioned

"Hell no!" Goro yelled to the sky and wore a large exaggerated frown.

"Why? What if you never see them again?"

"I hope I never see those bastards again." Goro stated bluntly

"Don't worry we'll go back soon!" Goro just scoffed at Xiao's remark and the two quieted down after that, Toan hoped for a short walk, and hopefully it would be, he didn't want to put up with these two for too long, nor did he want to tire himself out walking all day.


	15. Brownboo Village

BROWNBOO VILLAGE

The three slowed down their pace as they looked in astonishment at what appeared to be Brownboo village. The buildings were out of this world and the view from above was beautiful, both moons clearly visible illuminating the lake of Brownboo. Toan couldn't believe his eyes, what kind of people could create such buildings? The village was surrounded by rock faces, Toan assumed he was in a dried up volcano by the looks of the place, a 300 year old dead volcano with people ling inside that took down a magical evil Genie. Amazing! Goro and Xiao were just as amazed at the craft if the Moon People, never had they dreamed of such a place.

"MAYDAY!" one of the Moon people yelled at the round table of other Moon People who all listened intensively, the Moon People were small in size, they all wore cloaks and had blood red dot eyes that lit up the dark interior of their cloaks, but still keeping their faces from being shown. "Chief! This is weird! A human has come to the village!" This had never happened, and the Moon People always assumed humans meant trouble especially since they had known of the Easterners and their evil, but in turn they generalized all humans as if they were all Easterners.

The chief of Brownboo Village had two distinguishing feature; he had a mustache, large and white. And he wore a cloak with the symbol of the Moon People. The chief jumped on top of the round table and rustled in his cloak as if he were afraid.

"Mmmm…They never learn…" The chief spoke to himself recounting all the bad that humans have done over the years. Finally he spoke to the other Moon People "We will have to go with the 'Be aware of Nights when Stars Fall Plan'." The chief then motioned his hands and saluted to the sky as he yelled some sort of battle cry "Yeltse Kraken!"

The Moon People did as the chief did and saluted as well as they yelled in unison

"Kraken!"

* * *

As Toan and the gang tried walking on a bridge leading to all the building complexes a small cloaked man came out of nowhere arms stretched out in bewilderment.

"What the?" it screamed, Goro and Xiao looked back at the cloaked little man but Toan kept pacing forward too surprised at how the village looked rather than how the villagers themselves looked. Toan noticed while walking on the bridge, everything seemed miniature; it reminded him of the small miniature toys he use to play with as a boy. Toan struggled to keep himself on the bridge while looking straight so he looked down to make sure he was stepping in the right place.

"Where do you think we should go, master?" Xiao asked. Toan looked around the tiny city, and figured the best place to go would be the tallest building in the village, which stood right in front of them, Toan, Xiao and Goro turned left to the ladder that led up to the tallest building. Toan looked up the massive building, but then a object flew down the ladder, Toan had no time to react to the object crashing on his head knocking him out cold. Xiao and Goro froze in place and were sucked into the Atlamillia.

"Whoa! Bingo! The first try and look at it." A Moon person cheered from above who had just knocked Toan out. Another Moon person stood beside him holding another round object, ready to throw it.

"…Like…Its boring, kinda…What do you do with this?" The second Moon person seemed disappointed that he wasn't able to throw his sphere at the invader. The two looked at each other and decided they better capture the human before it woke up.

* * *

Toan lifted his head slightly, opening his eyes slowly, how long had it been? Where was he? Once again so many questions so little answers. Toan was tied up to what seemed like a beanstalk. Toan looked down to see two more of those cloaked Moon people, but one of them had a large mustache. He was the first to speak

"So you've come around. What does a human want in a place like this?" The chief demanded to know. Toan didn't say a word but the chief seemed to figure out on his own somehow… "The Dark Genie? What is that?" Toan's eyes widened at the question, weren't these the Moon People shouldn't they know more than all people? More perplexing yet, Toan didn't even say anything. "Its no use talking nonsense!" The chief sounded angrier than ever. All Toan could do was shake his head in confusion "I'm sure sticking your head under the water will help you reconsider playing the fool!" the chief threatened. Toan could barely understand what was going on but he sure understood they wanted to torture him, Toan lifted his head in defiance ready to spit on the Moon chief's face but the sound of a door creaking stopped him from doing this rash action.

"Nem!" A Moon person charged in bouncing around like the rest of the Moon People

"What?" Both the chief and the Moon person turned to look at the entering party who had the look of desperation even though he hid his face.

"This person seems to be telling the truth, Crystal has…! Please just come." The chief turned to Toan with hesitation, like they were looking into the devil's eyes and got him down carefully. Toan was about ready to beat every Moon person in this village but out of the kindness in his heart he strained himself. All of the Moon people including Toan exited the small building and climbed up to the tall building, the one Toan had attempted to climb before.

The Moon People along with Toan surrounded the round table that resembled a flower with a crystal ball on top. The Moon People bumbled around looking at it, looking for answers as Toan just stood there confused as ever.

"Here we go." One of them said pointing to the crystal ball; the Moon People leaned in looking into the ball. Toan attempted to peer into the ball as well but alas nothing appeared, at all. But somehow all the Moon People could see whatever it was; they all had the same look, the look of fear and surprise, they all stood there in stunned silence

"Hmm…I feel a tremendous power. This must be the Dark Genie that the guy was talking about."

"Is this the evil Genie of Darkness, that our ancestors sealed?" The chief Moon person asked to the younger one.

"Probably…" The younger one said while looking at his small feet. Toan walked over the Moon person and tapped it on the shoulder, but before the Toan could speak his mind, the Moon person spoke yet again. "I know what you're thinking…You want us to seal it again don't you?" Toan shrugged, it happened before so why not do it again? "No way! Never! We could never seal that monster, not with the ability we have now…" Toan smacked his face, he had been sent on a wild goose chase! Dran, and the Fairy King said the Moon People would be able to help, but these people were incompetent fools! The chief hopped on over next to Toan and reaffirmed they were fools.

"Theo is right. Magic is indeed the secret power the Moon People have possessed on through the generations. But as we lived in this land for so long we have seemed to lose that ability." What can't of sense did that make? "We just don't have the power to seal the Genie anymore…" Just great! Toan couldn't believe his ears at how stupid these Moon People actually sounded! "It doesn't mean it's impossible though…" The chief turned around and raised his arms

"Well what do we do then?" Theo, the only Moon Person who Toan knew a name of asked.

"There are no Moon People left here who can still use magic. But if you go to the moon, there should be those that can." Toan stared at them for a moment and realized that the statement just said was idiotic beyond comprehension…Moon People on the moon? Well I guess it made more sense than Humans living on a place called Earth.

"Exactly you're right!" Theo started jumping up and down in excitement "We need to go to the moon!" Toan raised his arm, he wanted to ask: how? Theo stopped jumping up and down realizing "wait how do we get to the moon?" Theo asked the chief

"People in Brownboo have always prepared for this day to return. We have a ship to take us to the moon, hidden in a particular place." Talk about convenient.

"What? Can we really do such a thing?"

"It's okay. We won't use it for a while anyway." Why the hell not? There are people in dire need of help to escape the wrath of the Dark Genie and these Moon People are so damn calm? The chief then turned to a green cloaked moon person "Bring the Moon Orb here."

"Roger" The green cloaked Moon person raised his arm, saluted and hopped away.

"The orb of the moon is a sphere to move the Moon Ship." These Moon people sounded like a broken record… "With the orb, you can remotely control the moon ship from anywhere." The chief said proudly like it was his idea; the green cloaked Moon person scampered back over in a frantic state

"Oh no! The Moon orb is missing!" Dammit! Toan cursed under his breath in anger

"What do you mean?" The chief screamed "Does anyone know where the orb is?"

"Nem, sir. The other day, Joska went to Queens to sell moon fruits."

"Could it be that it was accidently mixed together with the moon fruits?" the chief, Nem trialed off and screamed again "Joska!" Out of nowhere a blue cloaked Moon person, Joska came out from behind the crystal ball.

"Yes?"

"Do you know about the Moon Orb?"

"Ah, now that you mention it I do remember a strange colored fruit among the others…" Joska said quietly embarrassed at his mistake

"That must be it! How could you do that?" Joska got down on his knees and started bowing to the chief rambling

"I'm so sorry chief!" The chief turned again to Toan motioning his hands like always

"Seems like we can't let you use the Moon Ship. Without the orb we cannot operate the Moon Ship…"

"Say why not go to Queens to find the orb?" Theo asked the chief

"That is a good idea. You can find the orb on your own, then we can operate the Moon Ship. These kinds of things should be done by oneself I suppose." The chief said delightfully looking at Toan, Toan scoffed at the chief's cowardly attitude "And you'll return it after you're done with it."

Off to Queens I suppose…Toan thought curiously, he remembered the name Queens, it was supposed to be a merchant town, you could get almost anything at Queens, the thought excited Toan, but there still was a mission to do anyway! Let's so this! Toan thought as he ran towards the exit of Brownboo Village as the Moon people around him jeered at him to leave.


	16. Queens

**QUEENS**

"It's amazing…" Xiao commented the aesthetics of the city called Queens, the beautiful seaside merchant town. Goro smugly lifted his head in the air and said

"Shouldn't we be doing more important things right now, rather than looking at this place?" Toan stood still mouth slightly agape shook his head escaping out of his stupor. He nodded at Goro's question; indeed he was right, they had to find the Moon Orb quickly so they could get the Moon Ship running. It was their only hope at stopping the Dark Genie…But where to begin?

Queens looked like no other town Toan had been in, the straight path that stood before him resembled a giant hall, except this hall had a river running through it, and had paths leading to other parts of the town. As Toan suspected the town was an empty lot, not one building, no person in sight, totally silent with the exception of the cool breeze. Toan could see off in the distance some torches burning, maybe there was someone here?

The burning torches led to an exit out of the town's main area, out to the sea where Toan could see several ships and a lone building. Plus…A person! He stood out observing the ocean waves standing as still as a tree.

Toan ran up to the mystery man in a green vest when the man turned around gasping in surprise. The man looked to be in his early 20s and wore a strange hat probably used to protect from the sunlight, who knew…He gestured his hand to Toan and started to speak to him in a calm manner.

"So there are other humans left other than myself. I'd thought I was the only one left on this whole wide world." This guy survived the Dark Genie? What the hell was the Fairy King thinking? He could have had this Queens guy or the scrawny Norune kid, great judgment fairies…Toan sarcastically thought. "Good to know there's someone, even though you are only a kid." Thanks a lot mystery man…He extended his right arm and Toan did the same, and shook hands.

"I'm Rando, I sell goods here in Queens, and you?" Toan opened his mouth ready to say his name when Xiao out of nowhere screamed

"Master!" to which Goro yelled

"Toan! Get the hell over here, how do you tame this thing?" Rando raised his eyebrow confused as ever

"You must be Toan." Rando put his arm to his side again and instead raised his left hand to his chin. "Say we don't have to stay out here talking, why don't you and your friends go over to my shop."

Toan rubbed his head in embarrassment at his allies making a fool out of him in front of him.

* * *

The team and Rando scurried into the small shop, Rando seemed very hospitable letting Toan, Xiao and Goro in his shop, even letting them all sit down and drink coffee, to which Goro was disgusted by. The team of allies started explaining what had happened to the world, the Dark Genie, the Atla and all, Rando just sat taking it all in with no objections or questions.

"So they brought that fat beast back to life?" Rando drank some of his coffee and slammed the mug on the table in anger "Fools! They must be from the East." What a sweeping generalization…Rando spoke in great contempt against the East "They are up to some madness again, those damn Easterners! Blood-sucking scum of the earth!" Toan, Xiao and Goro sat uncomfortably in the small room looking at Rando rage at the East.

"Even back then…" He said mystifyingly, then looked to the table and slammed both of fists on the table again. "Damn!" Toan sipped some of the coffee looking to Xiao and back to Goro seeing him they were as disturbed as he was. Rando lifted his head up and motioned his hand back up doing a complete 180 in emotions. "So what's the Moon Orb like that you're looking for?"

* * *

Toan, Xiao and Goro scooted out of their chairs watching Rando's movements to the window; Rando stared intensely at the sea from the window attempting to recall anything about this "Moon Orb".

"I see…Maybe it's lost in the undersea treasury." Rando said mysteriously almost as if he actually knew it was there "It's a Shipwreck at the bottom of the Queens Sea. "Most merchants in Queens use it as a warehouse." Rando turned to the three allies and put on a sad face "But its changed lately. Now there are monsters everywhere. That giant monster that attacked Queens must be the cause." This shipwreck sounded like the Divine Beast Cave, normally only bats and small creatures inhabited it, now stronger and bigger beasts did…"Today, it's so dangerous that we cannot even go to get our merchandise. Do you still want to go down there?" Toan never wanted to put himself in danger, but in this case, there really was no choice, either go down there and die trying or stay up here and die like a coward…Toan nodded smirking and brimming with confidence. Rando put on a smile and punched his palm as a sign of confidence as well.

"All right! I'll help you. Come follow me!" Rando led to team out to the docks where a submarine was visible above the ocean, the ship had a faded green color to it and looked shoddily put together. Toan and the gang marveled at its horridness as Rando started speaking cryptically

"Queens is a town of merchants and traders. Some items we handle are rare and expensive. Such items need special care and handling, the safest place to keep such items is of course under the sea…Its kind of a huge safe at the bottom of the sea. But you're wondering why that ship sank there aren't you?" Toan was still gazing at the ship and in his confusion he just nodded. Rando tuned away from Toan looking towards the sea once again closing his eyes.

"It was about 100 years ago, the Queen reigning over Queens passed away…And that is when the townspeople, who adored their queen, sunk her favorite ship along with her." What a funeral that must have been…"That's the wrecked ship at the bottom of the sea near Queens. When Queens was revived as a merchant town the ship started to serve as an undersea treasury. Rando crossed his arms and with slight annoyance in his voice he started again "Sounds a bit disrespectful. But merchants are practical. They make the best out of any situation." Sounds insane…Toan thought, why not have the treasury on land? What's the deal?

"Here is the ship that'll take you to the ship, I call it the turtle." That did not sound good at all… "It's all yours, it's only made for one person so…" Goro and Xiao were then sucked into Toan's Atlamillia "So you'll have to go alone…" Rando paused looking at the blue stone in astonishment, Toan shrugged; finally someone other than him was surprised at these mystical happenings. "I'll be at my store; you and your friends are welcome to stay there" Nice! "But if you want stuff I'll have to charge you." Lame! Rando then walked off to his shop with not a care in the world. Did he even care that the world was in chaos? Whatever, if the Shipwreck had the Moon Orb it was time to start looking!

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter I wrote a long time ago. I am in the process of writing for Shipwreck as I type this. It seems there is a small following here, and I'll try to please it to the best of my abilities. **

**Goodbye for now.  
**


	17. Undersea Treasury

**SHIPWRECK**

Talk about shipwreck…Toan thought sarcastically as the submarine dove under the sea, Toan had never been in the sea. Never had he actually wanted to descend under the ocean, especially not in a time of crisis like this. Toan looked through the small opening in the submarine where he could see the vastness of the ocean, and in the vastness he could easily spot the large ship now used as an "under sea treasury" for storing the town's goods. This small area was bad enough; the large area around him though was much, much more spine-chilling. The ship itself looked over hundreds of years old. The wooden exterior of the ship was decaying, parts of it already decayed. Seaweeds growing all over it and rocks seemed to have formed around it. If that made sense, perhaps they weren't rocks…Toan wasn't so sure about his surroundings. He could see windows on the ship, they were yellow tinted, you couldn't see what was inside but you could tell there was something…Toan sat back down in the small seat of the submarine and sighed…He was a long way from home, and frankly he was getting very sick, possibly sea sick. The ship looked incredibly big, could one travel through all of the ship? Where could the Moon Orb possibly be in this "under sea treasury"? Well someone had to find it, and that somebody was Toan…But God did it have to be?

Pieces of Atla were bound to be in here…Surely they'd make up the town of Queens. Maybe the people of this town had answers, unlike the lousy Matataki villagers…

The submarine finally ended its journey; it rose from the ocean into the ship. Toan lifted the hatch to the submarine as the loud walk way extended out of it making a path for Toan. Toan scanned the area. Same as the exterior…barren, dead, and a bleak tone to it all…Unlike past places Toan explored…This ship was truly without life to its walls. Toan took the walk way made for him looking straight forward seeing a hook…like a fishing hook? With a rope attached to it. Toan walked towards it as it was the only thing in the room besides the submarine that had a way out. Toan touched the hook…rusty of course. Toan looked up from the hook…an opening…This must be the way through the ship he quickly thought. He grabbed the rope, lifting his leg up onto the hook, first seeing if the hook was safe to stand on. Didn't fall…He lifted his other leg onto the hook. He started to rise, and a crate next to him started to lower itself. The hook seemingly operated on its own. Toan didn't have time for logical questions anymore though…Toan felt enclosed in this space as he rose. He was more afraid now then he's ever been on this entire adventure…When will this end? He reflected on it all…everything he has fought for up until this point, he closed his eyes awaiting death as the rope finally came to a sudden stop.

Toan jumped off the hook eyes still closed almost thinking he was jumping onto nothing. He came to a surprise when his boots met with the same wooden sound he heard in the lower level. Not normal wood…screeching, squeaking wood. He opened his eyes finally coming face to face with a skeleton, with giant hooks for hands jumping forward!

Toan unsheathed the newly evolved Evilcise, what once was the Serpent Sword. A small bit of sweat was made over Toan's back. He cringed his teeth jumping forward as well.

The skeleton from a closer look, had goggles over his eye holes, and a bandana. This must've been a pirate from this ship from all those years ago. The skeleton jumped forward again, his hooks crossed each other making a sharp sound. It was supposed to be an attack, but Toan bended backwards as if he was playing limbo back in Norune Village with all his friends. He rose up, smirked and stabbed the fragile skeleton in the skull with a swift lunge while it had been in the process of jumping forwards again so it only made the sword go deeper. Toan pulled the blade back and kicked the body of the undead pirate back into the wooden wall, a barrel from above teetered on the edge and with the light body falling back onto the wall, it had enough force to send the barrel falling, falling directly onto the skeleton. The fragments of bone shattered all over the floor, edging towards Toan's boots.

Xiao and Goro in Toan's Atlamillia, with conflicting emotions to it all.

"Master…That…was…awesome!"

"Hmph…I could do better."

Toan looked at the masterful mess he made and chuckled a little, almost embarrassed. It kind of felt good to be back…even if it was in this depressing hell hole…

The scent of the ship was fishy in more ways than one Toan cleverly thought as an even bigger smirk crept on his face. He continued through the first hallway of the ship.

The surroundings…There was a bunch of luggage in this ship. Barrels, crates, cannons. Treasure chests as well. Toan of course thinking like any other sane man…Well lets open up the chests! Toan squeezed tightly through the crevice with the treasure chest. Looking at the lock, Toan flimsily tossed it up and down still attached…Usually this would be the part where the chest would ask about guessing traps.

(Is this an explosive? Poison? Or a curse?)

Toan always guessed poison, because although explosions hurt he could heal easily, and although curses sucked, he never really used more than one weapon at a time anyway. Antidotes weren't always on hand, and they cost a lot more than mere bread.

But there was no question like that on this treasure.

Toan's lips went from side to side trying to figure the lock out.

"What the hell is this idiot doing?" Goro whispered to himself, so Xiao didn't backlash on him…but sure enough her being a cat with good hearing she pounced on that outburst

"What we always do when we find a big chest, Goro!"

"I'm not even going to make a joke about that, just stop sticking up for this guy! He's being an idiot!"

Toan fondled the rusty lock a little more finally giving up sighing in embarrassment…twice already. This wasn't going to be a good run.

Finally the hallway came to an end; there was a large room here. Small boats were being held up from the ceiling, large support beams were blocking of his sight from seeing any further into the room. Several more skeletons were here, minding their business on the right side of the room. Toan went left so as not to disturb them, they seemed peaceful when they didn't see him. Besides the left had Atla there…

The feeling of Atla surging into his Atlamillia, and then have it swimming around in there too, it was a tremendous responsibility. It was a weird feeling in his hand. It had been quite some time since he had this in him. Okay maybe like a few days but it felt like a long while to him. What sort of people could live here? Wondered Toan.

**QUEENS**

"Ooooohhh! Where is my beautiful baby!?" A large white pinstriped suited man yelled in agony at the sight of nothing grabbing his head.

"Oh you have a child sir?" Xiao asked with Toan beside her

"Noo! My mansion! Where is it?!" he whined childishly. His hair was rolled in a strange way; he had a suspicious looking mustache. He collapsed on the sandy ground. Liquid coming from his eyes.

Whata guy this was…Toan thought to himself.

"Well don't worry sir! Were sure to find your house in the ship!"

"The ship?! It'll be all wet!" the man cried. Two men came out of nowhere walking up the "King" as they called him.

"Boss, sir, what's happened where is everything?"

"King? Is there anything we can do to comfort you?"

Jake and Stew, their names were, the loyal servants to their king. Jake, was a strong looking fellow with red spiky hair wearing a pink sleeveless collared shirt with white pants. He had a sharp face, chiseled chin with a dead stare. Stew had sunglasses; he was a bit taller than Jake. He had a smirk always on him. Striped shirt and an orange vest with white pants as well. All the people had some of the most different looking clothing Toan had ever seen. Even with the Matataki Villager's having animals on their heads…

Well the first villagers Toan has encountered once again have made a bad name for Queens. Jake and Stew seemed to be robots and that King character was a man-child…How wonderful…

* * *

Toan and Xiao met Goro sitting at the stairs just a little outside of town near the ocean. Goro had just been looking out to the sea when he noticed Toan and Xiao out of the corner of his eyes.

"We should get back to work." Goro said as he got up from the stairs walking down towards the submarine.

"Uh, Goro, don't you think it's a little late?" Xiao pointed to the sky, the sun was about to set.

"Hmph, by all means you don't have to come with." He kept walking. Xiao then looked to Toan beside her.

"Master, isn't it too late?" Xiao looked pleadingly to her master. Toan looked under him as Xiao now was hugging him looking up. Obviously she wanted to sleep or eat without the distraction of danger. Toan simply patted her head and smiled. Toan figured that Goro could train and fend for himself down there; he was no pushover by any means. They walked off to Rando's shop where they had been given permission to rest whenever they needed to.

* * *

"Any luck with the Moon Orb thing?" Rando asked as Toan and Xiao entered the shop. Toan didn't bother saying anything…nothing to note as of now. He just kept his direction towards the boat room where he set up a little cot for himself and Xiao. Rando leaned up to the wall next to him and shut his eyes disappointingly "I'll take that as a no…"

Toan made himself comfortable leaned on the wall back to him with his blanket with Xiao curled next to him. The Ocean's monsters had tired him out a lot faster than he had thought they would. Had it really been that long since he battled? The fights were getting increasingly strategic. It was no longer appropriate to just hack and slash enemies as he'd done before in Divine Beast Case and the Wise Owl Forest. He couldn't just be strong…he had to be smart…Goro wasn't very smart Toan recalled…Oh well. He fell asleep quick, he couldn't be bothered as of now.

Rando just outside the boat room wanted to know more of Toan's journey to the undersea treasury…but somehow he knew he wouldn't get any answers from Toan. As he saw both Toan and Xiao leave his presence he started out the door. It was his turn to search…

**A/N: K, so that was my first time writing Dark Cloud in a loooong time. I added a little more original content than I ever had in this chapter partially because I didn't know how to make the game interesting so obviously I had to make stuff up. So there it is.**


	18. Rando

**SHIPWRECK**

Rando looked about the ship. Hasn't changed a whole lot sighed Rando. You know, except for monsters …Yet somehow that fact bothered Rando the least. Avoiding them wasn't a big problem or anything. Besides it not like he could _die_. Rando wasn't a man for fear, he had always been courageous. At the same time he didn't like fighting, he could put up a fight no doubt, but he never wanted to. Bartering was his trade and that's what he liked. Eventually along his walk he came across the Atla, which to him was just a bizarre looking sphere. He touched it about ready to cut and run if it exploded.

Nothing though. He knocked on it in a rhythmic pattern.

Nothing again. Investigating further seemed useless as it was sealed tight. Perhaps it was the Dark Genie's doing? Rando was about to exclaim "Moon Orb!", but as soon as he thought about it he saw another one, he dismissed their worth all together.

Growing up in the town of Queens was much culturally and socially different from that of Norune and Matataki, even though the town resides in the west along with all of them. It wasn't a family kind of place to grow up in like Norune and Matataki. Queens was full of traders, sellers, barterers, and of course its share of scammers.

Rando was a scammer.

Rando thought back at the unfortunate situation he had been in. Having to steal and scam to survive and sustain his life.

It was standard fare of stealing food he couldn't afford at first.

Not something he enjoyed by any stretch…but it was just his way of life, and it worked.

That is until he was confronted by the King of Queens, after Rando's crimes were reported. The King gave two options to Rando. Work for him as his servant and con artist and your name will be clean, or rot away in prison and die demonized.

At first Rando was quick to decide to work as a servant, he'd be fed, and have shelter at least. Though his dedication to this man would be quickly destroyed by meeting_ her_.

The King had a daughter, Saia. Rando met her soon after starting to work.

He remembered and smiled. She was rich…she was royalty…but she had been the kindest royalty Rando had ever met. He was a friend to Saia. She was the only person that could ever bring light into his life. They talked constantly to each other, little did Saia know of her father's, or Rando's criminal life style. Rando shamefully kept it all a secret from her; he couldn't let her know of his low status. Be it his pride, the town's social stigmas, or no reason at all, Rando didn't want to talk about it.

Saia made Rando want to quit his life as a thief. Rando felt ashamed of what he was, his eternal life as a low class con artist. He didn't want to live as a criminal any longer. It killed him knowing that it meant he'd have to go away from Saia, but to lie to Saia everyday was torturing him.

Rando severed his relationship with the King; He flat out quit. It was a big mistake for him…The King was now after him and demanded he be put to justice. Rando had to go into hiding. Now life became hard…Starving every night, with no shelter, or even a person to talk to.

Now Rando modestly works in his own shop, but it was a long, long way…

Rando reflected in this shipwreck often. It was almost like his first job, but at the same time it felt more like a home than Queens ever did, Rando couldn't really put his finger on it. Over the years the shipwreck just became a part of him, he had been there so many times.

Suddenly Rando heard a noise behind him, a yelp of sorts?

Fairly near Rando's position fought an exhausted Toan. Behind him struck a monster's projectile...It was cold.

Toan entire body had a layer of ice over him. Toan could only gasp and turn his head slightly to see what attacked him.

A humanoid looking creature made entirely of ice with spiky limbs danced about the room. It was only a matter of time before that thing would fire again. Toan tried to move his hand which held his sword. He exhaled and concentrated on moving his limbs to break this ice. In conjunction with his rising blood pressure his body ironically got warmer despite being encased in ice. Toan was able to crack a part of the ice near his sword, and with that the rest was easy. Finally free Toan turned around, now bursting with energy and determination.

The ice creature flailed around in a rhythmic fashion charging a ball of energy turning into ice. Toan stood his ground getting into a battle position with his sword in front of him.

At last the ice burst out of the monster's hands as it began to flail around again. Toan easily dodged the ice this time, being aware of it this time. With the opening he saw he lunged swinging at the monster's shoulder soon noticing that the hit was met with recoil. Another ball of ice had been charged at that moment and it fired again. Toan yelled quickly putting the weapon in front of his face. The ball of ice fired directly at the sword at close range from the ice creature. The ice froze only the sword. Slightly heavier Toan thought maybe it'd stand a chance swinging again at it. He brought the sword back to deliver a more powerful blow. The ice on the sword shattered on impact but the force behind the weapon was much stronger. The monster's head now had a crack down the middle, it was now stunned. All Toan needed was one more slash to the side of the head and the head completely broke.

Rando watched impressed by Toan's skill, he had been too stunned by the battle to move. He thought Toan was surely going to be done for. Rando continued to watch without making a sound; Toan looked to his right at those spheres Rando examined earlier…He touched it with his right hand, and with that a burst of spiritual looking energy flew up from the sphere and into Toan's right hand.

Doubly impressive…Rando's mouth opened slightly. Just what was that? Questions swam through his head. He followed and investigated Toan absorbing more and more energy like substances into his hand. Whatever it was Rando liked it…it could very well aid him later…Toan was saving the world right? Maybe he could save his life yet.

Rando wasn't just reminiscing though; he had a mission with Toan after all. Saving the world? Rando chuckled to himself it was a nice thought, but much too cliché for his liking. He had his own mission ahead of Toan's. Although he knew himself to be selfish knowing what he was doing, he didn't mind. In his head he thinks he's right.


End file.
